It all started in Russia
by JB Rose
Summary: After taking a holiday in Russia Bella comes home to find that in her absence her mate has arrived and it's someone she knows all about. Vampire's are out of hiding and claiming human mates. How hard can life be when one is mated to a sex god?
1. Chapter 1

It was my first week staying in semi rural Russia when my whole life was turned on its head. I had spent the last fourteen years studying and was taking a much needed holiday to get my thoughts in order before I embarked on even more studies. After much thought and arguments with Peter I decided to come to Russia. I stayed in the smaller town that were spread throughout the countryside thinking that at least this way I could see the real Russia and not commercial side of it.

It all started when I was walking thru the small town square on the way back to the little hotel I was staying in when I heard a scream from one of the small alley ways that separated the buildings. Most normal people would have ignored it and many of them did, some even went so far as to pick up speed but no, not me I decided to be a hero. Moving quickly towards the mouth of the alleyway I watched as this little girl no older than maybe four was attacked by two men or I hoped were men and I lost it. Without thinking I grabbed the can of pepper spray that Charlie all ways made sure I had on me and attacked them noticing at the last second I was in luck and they were indeed humans. The second they started to scream in pain I took hold of the small girl and started to run praying I wasn't going to trip over my own feet. I have no idea where I was running off to all I know was that I needed to get her away from those men. The moment I thought we were safe I walked straight into the arms of another group of men.

I back away until the little girl in my arms started to straggle causing me to loosen my hold on her. The moment she slipped from my hold she run in to the open arms of one of the men who on closer inspection actually looked like her father. The guy next door to him however was a vampire, from the way he hovered over the pair I guest he must have been the man's mate or his wives. I was hoping to slide away unnoticed however a cold hand on my shoulder stoped me from moving too far.

"Thank you young lady. My name is Stefan, little Anastasia is my mate's only daughter and was taken from us by people who wished to do my mates husband harm."

"You're welcome but I really must be going. The place I am staying closes its doors early and I don't have the money to find somewhere else to stay."

I felt him loosen his hold on my arm before nodding

"Can I at least get your name."

"Isabella Swan"

He raised my hand to his mouth before kissing it.

"Thank you again Miss Swan"

I nodded my head before running down the road making it back just in time. The rest of my holiday went to plan even though I kept feeling like I was being watched. By the time I climbed on the plane I was happy to be returning to America.

I hadn't realised I had fallen asleep until I was woken up by a young air hostess who informed me that we were landing in Seattle soon. I couldn't help but notice she was a vampire which was a little odd since most vampires tend to work in places that they could hide what they were. I shook my head and went to use the bathroom doing a quick fix up before I heard the call that we would be landing soon. I quickly made my way back to my seat and buckled up just as the my air hostess winked at me before going behind the curtain.

The moment I passed the security gates I found myself being picked up and span round by a very happy Peter. Peter mate Charlotte was my father's vampire mate. When I moved to Forks when I was seventeen it had been Peter and Charlotte that looked after me while Charlie was at work. Charlotte, become the mum I never really had with Renee and Peter, an older brother.

"So darlin' how was Russia? Was it as boring as I told you it would be?"

I giggled and shook my head before being pulled into a tight hug by Charlotte. Charlotte, stood back suddenly and started to fussed over me because I had lost unneeded weight while I was away. After convincing her that I would put it back on in no time she drew me in for enough hug as Peter wrapped himself round my back.

Ten minutes later we walked through the airport with Peter trailing with my bags talking about all the sights and place I had gone to. We were half way to Forks when Peter suddenly pulled onto the side of the road and turned the car off before swinging round to face me.

"Isabella, you have done a great job of NOT bring it up but do you care to inform me why Stefan Solovyov, phoned me a few weeks okay informing me that you rescued his daughter?"

I bite my bottom lip and lowered my head in a submissive gesture before I answered

"It was nothing. I was just heading back to the hotel when I thought I heard a scream coming from one of the allies. I can't tell you what I was thinking but the moment I saw little Anastasia, I couldn't control myself."

I heard his growl before he left the car suddenly slamming the door behind him. I felt Charlotte's hand on my knee giving my comfort as the sound of tree's being knocked down filled the air followed by a loud growl. I knew I should have phoned them the night it happened but everything was still to raw and I didn't want Peter to suddenly appear to drag me home again because despite being eighteen at times he still treated me like I was four years old . I had all forgot how much vampire's actually talked to each other about everything. The fact that Stefan knew who I was just by me telling him my name just proved made it sink in even more.

I was suddenly pulled from the car and sat on the hood before Peter, came and stood in between my legs with his hands on either side of my legs, glaring at me with pitch black eyes filled with worry.

"Isabella, if you had gotten yourself hurt do you have any idea what that would do to Charlie? How about Charlotte and me? You have become our daughter Isabella and we don't want to change you before it's time. Plus what would we tell your mate?"

I felt horrible, because at the time I hadn't really been thinking of my family. I heard him continue on but my mind kept going back to his last question. I held my hand up, causing him to pause midway through a sentence

"What do you mean my mate?"

I watched as Peter, leant back before he started to pace back and forwards in front of the car while Charlotte, came and sat next to me taking my hand in hers before she spoke

"He arrived just after you left for your holiday. You might of also picked up that you were being watched after the little incident. That was his doing, he is somewhat protective and possessive over things that belong to him."

I rolled my eyes over her last comment. If I had learnt anything living with these two is that all vampire's are protective and possessive. The few people at school that turned eighteen before they graduated would often be followed around by their mates. History class was all ways fun when the teacher was the one who was actually being corrected. Peter, came in one day and took over the class when I told him we were doing World War One. The vampire's and I spent the whole class in stiches from laughing so much as he basically told a group of teenagers that there is nothing glorious about living in trenches full of mud, with someone you use to see as your best friend rotting next to you. It was the look on their faces as he went into the exact smell of a battle field in great detail.

I was brought back to the situation at hand when Peter's, phone suddenly went off. The look on his face informed me of who it was. Charlotte, turned her head so her lips where brushing against my ear as she spoke

"Don't worry honey, you actually know a lot about your mate. He is Peter's and mine sire, you know him as the Major."

I would have fallen off the car if Peter, didn't suddenly appear at my side catching me just before I hit the floor. I had spent most of my life hearing about the Major, and everything he had done including try and failing to go vegetarian due to some bitch that lied to him. I could hear a voice yelling over the phone trying to get Peter's, attention.

"She is fine Major. Yeah we will be home soon . Can I suggest that we do this slowly and let her have a nap before we go into everything."

I didn't hear the response as Charlotte, picked me up and placed me back in the car as my mind started to shut down. I didn't even realise we had arrived back home until I saw my dad kneeling in front of me with a worried look on his face.

"Hey daddy."

"Hey beautiful, you okay?"

I nodded my head as my father helped me out of the car before lifting me into his arms cradling me to his chest. Charlie was changed two years before I came to live with him by Charlotte. It actually physically hurt a vampire once they find their human mate to be away from them from long periods of times and most of the time the human would land up being changed. Renee, all ways blamed Charlotte, for the end of their marriage but Charlie, told me that Renee, was going to divorce him before Charlotte, entered our lives the only reason she didn't was due to his wealth and if she left she would get nothing. My father came from old money, but like every other male in his family for the last four generation he joined the police force and only touched the money when needed.

I saw a flash of blonde as he took me past the lounge room and up the winding steps to the second floor. When I first saw his new house I was trying to work out why they had gotten one so big but add three vampires and a teenage and it become a lot smaller now add my mate and well something told me that Charlotte, was planning on added a new story. I could remember the first time Charlie, brought me here. It was on the very outskirts of town, at the end of a very long drive way and I do mean long. Charlotte, didn't want destroy the forest too much and found a large enough clearing that was big enough for what she wanted so it now took at least 30 min driving normally to actually reach the end of it, in vampire terms about ten minutes. Even though two of its four walls where glass it was actually warm inside, much warmer than the little house that I grew up in. The inside looked like a giant wood cabin which I loved, it was better than poor Angela's, house. Her mate insisted everything was painted in creams and whites. We spent most of the time outside panicking that we were going to dirty something.

I have no idea how long I laid looking at the ceiling remember bits of my past before Charlotte, knock on the door. I knew it was her purely because Charlie, tends to open the door and then knock and Peter, just walks right in.

"Come in Char. "

I watched as she slowly walked across the room before laying next to me on the bed before running her fingers through my hair causing me to smile

"Do you want to talk about what is floating round that pretty little head of yours?"

"Just remembering the past and your excuse for having a long ass drive way."

We both looked at each other for a moment before breaking out in laughter. It was good to be home.

"Honestly love, you've been quiet ever since we brought up the Major. I know it's a lot to take in but at least you have an advantage that know a bit about his past. Most people don't even get that."

I nodded my head and curled into her side. Charlotte, and Peter, had told me all about their time in the Southern Wars and what they had to do to survive when I was ten. At first I was a little weary of them but soon came to the conclusion that is who they were then and not the people they were now. There were still times however that I would become scared to be around them mainly when they were angry about something.

Charlotte, laughing suddenly brought me back from my thoughts once again. I really needed to stop doing that.

"Love, Peter, is wanting to know when he is getting his present."

I smiled before winking at her before I raised my voice a little

"What present? Who said anything about presents?"

I couldn't stop laughing as I was suddenly face to face with a pouting Peter, who was trying to give me puppy dog eyes and failing.

"Peter, you know they don't work on me. Now get off me and get my suitcase, then get out. I'll meet in the family room once I have cleaned up and then we can open them"

Peter, nodded his head before doing as he was told for once. Around me he tended to act like a child unless I was in danger and then he went into Captain mood. I once admitted to Char, I kind of found him hot when he was like that which then led to three months of being teased endlessly by her. After shooing Char, out the room I went to have a shower. If possible I would never leave my shower but I could hear Peter, starting to whine like a little child followed by Charlotte, telling him to act his age. I rolled my eyes before yelling

"I said the family room, NOT my bedroom Peter."

It was then I heard the most panty soaking voice I'd ever heard.

"Sorry my darlin', it's my fault."

The soft Texan accent wrapped it's way round my body causing me to fall to my knees as I struggled to keep myself from moaning. How on earth could a voice alone do this to me. I felt myself suddenly become air born and one of my towels wrapped round me. I looked up to see a smiling Charlotte.

"You've just made the Major a happy man. If you have this kind of reaction to his voice I can't wait to see your reaction when you actually see him."

I just nodded my head and allowed her to dress me. Most of the time I would have complained about it but at the moment I don't think I could even walk by myself. I had asked Charlie, once what it felt like when he was first mated to Charlotte. I remember him closing his eyes before giving me a one word answer

"Magical."

At the time I didn't understand what he meant but if his reaction to her was anything like mine to the Major then I could understand.

"Bella, honey, which suitcase do I need to bring down we us."

I pointed to the small purple one I had landed up buying while I was over there having run out of room in the main suitcase. I slowly followed her down stairs making sure I paid attention to where I put my feet. The day after I had saves Anastasia, I fell down a pot hole and twisted my ankle, only to be helped by a passing vampire. I had all most made it to the bottom when I lost my balance and started to fall. I was caught by a pair of strong arms that I didn't recognise causing me to panic for a moment before he spoke again

"Charlie, did say you could trip in thin air. I thought he was joking darlin', I see however he wasn't."

I couldn't stop the blush that crossed my face as I actually felt my panties become damp causing him to purr.

"I love the way your body reacts to me."

All I could do was nod and turn a deeper shade of red causing him to purr louder and Charlotte, the traitor to start to giggle. I tried to wiggle my way out of his hold but all he did was tighten his arms around me and let out a low growl in warning before walking towards the large family room.

The look on Charlie's, face was priceless to say the least but he back down when the Major growled at him causing Charlotte, to go into defence mode. Peter, just stood there watching and knowing him calculating how to get me out of the way in case things got heated.

"Daddy, it's okay. I just had one of my moment that's all."

I watched as Charlie, back down before nodding his head causing me to let out a deep breath that I hadn't even realised I was holding. The silence that filled the room was starting to get to me as Charlie and the Major kept glaring at each other. It was the sound of the old grandfather clock striking six that ended the silence causing me to jump and my stomach to growl.

"Now boys you behave yourself for moment while we go and cook Bella, her dinner and then I am sure she will do presents."

Jasper, growled as Charlotte, tried to take me from his hold. In the end we landed up all moving to the kitchen where he finally put me down so I could help her however he never took his eyes off me. When it actually came time for me to eat the Major took control and feed me. I half remembered Charlotte, doing the same thing to Charlie, in the first few weeks of the connection and from what Angela, said to me her mate did the same thing.

Once we had finished he picked me up and took me back to the family room where Peter was poking the suitcase trying to work out what was in there.

"Peter, you're like a child on Christmas morning. For heaven shake you're a vampire behaviour yourself."

I watched as he slank over to Charlotte, pouting as Charlie, shook his head at his playfulness. I bite my tongue to stop myself from moaning as the Major leant down and brushed his lips over my ear as he whispered in my ear,

"What have you done to my Captain? I have nether seen him act like this before. You've bewitched him just like you have me."

I shuddered as I felt his lips brush the small spot behind my ear before Charlie, let out a small growl earning one back.

"Okay enough. Um can you put me down please Major."

"It's Jasper, to you my dear."

I nodded my head and swayed a bit as he put me down though still not releasing me fully until I had my balance. I carefully made my way over to suitcase and giggled as I noticed Peter, was sliding across the floor ever so slowly.

I opened the lid but only so it was open enough for me to get things out. I felt bad that I didn't bring Jasper, back anything but as I had no idea he was even here it wasn't my fault. I handed Charlie, his present first. I couldn't help but smile at the look on his face as he held a handmade dagger that was made by the village black smith. Charlie, all ways wanted one but couldn't buy get one here without having to fill out more paper work than it was worth. Me on the other hand could get any kind of weapon I wanted because I was human.

"I had it handmade by the local blacksmith. He said the stone in it is black sapphire very rare."

I was picked off the floor and span round by Charlie, as he continued to thank me over and over again. It was the least I could do for him since he had managed to put with some of the worst of my teenage hormones. Once I was place back on the floor I gave Charlotte, her present. It was a beautiful dress that I had seen during my one day I had spent in Moscow before moving on. It was simple in design but the pattern was from the last days of the empire. The smile that crossed her face told me how much she loved it.

I closed my case and looked at Peter, who was sulking when he realised that there wasn't anything else in the suitcase.

"Peter, your present is up stairs. It's the long package that someone place on the sofa in my room."

Before I could blink he had disappeared causing me to shake my head and laugh. Charlotte, stood up and gave me a quick hug

"Thank you sweet heart for the dress. So can I ask what you got my husband? And why on earth did you post it?"

"It was easier to post it than it was bring it back on the plane. As for what it is give a second and I sure you will find out."

As soon as the words left my mouth I was air born and being hugged to a very happy Peter, before I was pulled from his arms by a very pissed off looking Major who pulled me behind his back before crouching down in defence mode.

"Don't touch my mate that way again. She is MINE."

I watched as my family bowed their heads in a submissive stance as the Major back me out of the room. During one of our talks Charlotte, told me what to expect in situations like this. I was lucky to have her guidance in these aspects of things because I had to admit I was getting a bit scared. I closed my eyes for a split second and suddenly found myself in my bedroom on the edge of the bed as the Major run his hands over my body looking to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"Jasper, I am fine. Peter, just got a little carried away with his behaviour. Now why don't we have a little talk before I go to sleep."

I watched as his eyes turned back to their sparkling red before he nodded his head.

"Do you mind if I get changed first and say good night to my family?"

Again all he did was nodded but his eyes darkened a fraction. I called for the family to come up and one by one they came and said good night. My father picked me and hugged me again before kissing the top of my head before leaving the room.

"Don't worry sweet heart, we are all going hunting tonight. We'll be back in the morning. I have my phone on me if you need to talk."

I nodded my head before kissing her on the check as she did to me. Peter, through the Major a quick look as he hugged me earning a low growl in return.

"Thank you beautiful for the present. Everything will be better in the morning."

I nodded my head and kissed his check earning yet another growl off the Major. Peter, gave me a weak smile before disappearing from the room closing the door behind him. I heard the front door being closed and locked before I found myself back in the Major's arms.

I stood still as he run his nose down my throat as his hands rested on my hips pulling me into his chest. I could feel as well as hear as he purred before he licked my neck causing me to shudder and actually moan out loud.

"I thought we were going to talk?"

I felt him sigh before he stopped licking the spot behind my ear.

"You're right. Go and get change before I loss control anymore."

I run from the room picking up nightdress and dressing gown hoping the major wouldn't hate it too much.

I took my time in the bathroom and re brushed my now dry hair. I was debating on wither or not I was going to re shave my legs when my phone vibrated on the side where I had plugged it in to charge.

_Peter: Get your ass in that bedroom girl. He isn't going to bite you_

Taking a deep breath I opened the bathroom the door to see that the Major had been busy. The room was filled with candles giving everything a soft glow. I noticed that my bed had been turned down and the spare pillows had been place on the small sofa that sat at the end of my bed. The Major had taken his top of giving me a nice view of his chest. I noticed his scares and they didn't bother me in the slightest having seen both Charlotte's, and Peter's.

The purr that left the Major's mouth as he took in my appearance made me glade that I had chosen the correct nightdress. It was silk and low cut in a deep green, the slits on either side reached my hips.

I was suddenly in his arms as he kissed his way down my neck before pulling me to the bed. He sat against the head board before pulling me so I was in between his legs.

"So where do you want to start Isabella. From what Charlotte, has told me you're at an advantage here."

"I was thinking you could ask me question actually. I mean you know very little about me and..."

I felt his lips brush against my neck before his scent clouded my mind

"Well let's see, your full name in Isabella Marie Swam Whitlock, you grew up with your mum but came here every summer apart from the two years before you moved here. Both Peter and Charlotte adopted you even though Charlotte, was the one to be mated to your father. You graduated top of your class and want to spend a year off school in order to fresh your mind before going to University. You've never had a boyfriend because they were scared of Charlie and Peter, your closet friend Angela, is mated to Alistair, an old friend of ours. Oh and you have this habit of tripping over thin air. Have I left anything out?"

I shook my head as I blushed. He must have been talking to Peter about me because I knew Charlotte and Charlie would have respected my privacy.

"Don't be angry with him. I can be very demanding at times and Peter knows this. Plus I made it an order."

I nodded my head again as I started to play with the hem of my dressing gown. He knew then that I had no experience and was still pure. Charlotte once told me that that was the greatest gift I could give him because like Alistair and Angela, we would be each other's only mates.

I couldn't stop the yawn that left my mouth causing Jasper to let out a small laugh before moving about a bit so I was laid on the bed with my head on the pillows. I didn't see him as he blew out the candles one by one but the room soon become dark. I jumped as I felt him come and lay by side and pulled me against his chest before kissing my neck right over the main artery.

"Sleep my Isabella. I will watch over you to keep the nightmares away."

I yawned once again before closing my eyes as he started to hum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters but I do play with them. **

**A/N: I know a lot of you were confused with the mating habits and I will say this please be patient all will make sense soon.**

I woke alone causing me to frown. Was yesterday just a dream? Was the Major really here or did I hit my head and come up with the whole thing.

I jumped as Peter walked through the door looking rather sheepish before sitting on the side of my bed.

"You're not dreaming love. The Major is indeed your mate and he is really here. He had to go and hunt staying this close to you without touching you is taking its toll on him."

I sat up before raising my eyebrow at him waiting for him to keep going. He was about to open his mouth when the Major came back in the room growling at him. I wasn't sure if it was due to the state of my undress, or the fact Peter was about to tell me something that the Major wanted to tell me himself.

Peter slowly kissed my forehead before running from the room yelling that my breakfast would be ready soon. The Major walked over to my bed before leaning over and licked my skin where Peter had kissed it. I had seen Charlotte do this once when Renee brought me home for good. I also remembered the talk I had with her before I we arrived.

"_Mum, you know it's not dad's fault. Mating is not something that either Charlotte or Dad could have ignored. Why can't you just get over it all ready. Peter has. I mean Charlotte and Peter have been mated for over fifty years and you don't see Peter sulking about it."_

"_Why on earth did they agree to come out of the dark? They are nothing but freaks."_

"_They are NOT freaks. Charlotte has been more of a mother to me than you ever have."_

I shook my head and gave the Major a weak smile. He picked me up so I was in lap before he spoke

"What has you so upset my mate?"

"I was remembering the last conversation I had with my mother. She call my family freaks all because she couldn't understand the pull of having a mate. I never blamed Charlotte for what happened. In fact I got a mum from it and even though Peter is Charlotte's mate he is more like a big brother. He would make me smile when I was sad, it was him that showed me how to kick box to get rid of some of my anger."

The Major nodded his head as he run his nose up my neck.

"Can I ask you something? I mean I understand if you don't answer it."

This got the Major attention. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and waved his hand indicating for me to go on.

"Just Peter, was going to say something to me when you entered the room. So can I ask you why you found it so hard to stay with me?"

I suddenly found myself back on the bed as I watched the Major paced back and forward in front of me letting out small growls every now and then.

"I wanted to tell you in my own time when you had gotten use to me but it seems that MY Captain has other plans. You know I am an empath correct?"

I nodded my head as I watched him come and kneel down in front of me taking my hands in his.

"Good then this next bit I hope wouldn't come as a surprise. Isabella, I am what is known as a Incubus."

I opened and closed my mouth half a dozen times before I decided that he was waiting for an answer.

"So you live on blood and sex?"

I watched as he threw his head back and laughed before pulling me into his chest before answering.

"Isabella, only you could put it so bluntly but yes that is correct. Being with you is hard on me, all my instincts want to make you mine in every sense of the word. When you were sleeping last night you called for me to take you. The only thing that stopped me was the fact your father and the Captain returned and dragged me out of the room."

"Oh. Um when you feed did you..."

I was suddenly laid on the bed with him hovering over me with black eyes filled with lust.

"No. Now I've found you only you can bring me the pleasure I desire Isabella and I do desire it. I am a patient man Isabella and I will give you time but I am telling you there will be times that I will push your limits."

I moaned as he licked his way down my neck and down to my cleavage before he pulled his head back a blew on the wetness. I couldn't stop my back from arching as he did that.

"Isabella, breakfast."

I groaned as the Major pulled me up before placing my dressing gown round my body but not before he kissed the curve of my right breast.

"Come Isabella, you need food."

I suddenly found myself being swept up in his arms as he slowly walked us thru the house to the kitchen. Like last night he feed me but allowed me to drink my coffee without help which I was grateful for. He however did keep at least one hand on my hip. I heard the phone go and left it for one of the others to get. For the first three months I actually answered it but learnt that most of the time it was for Peter and whoever wanted him didn't believe in talking slow enough for me to understand. I was shocked when Charlotte walked in throwing daggers at the phone before she handed it to me.

"Um, Hello."

"Isabella, why didn't you answer the phone. You know I don't want anything to do with that home wreaker."

I wanted to hit my head on the kitchen top over and over again. I really didn't want to talk to Renee at the moment but since we hadn't spoken in three years I guess I could at least try.

"Hello Renee. You know why I don't answer the phone and can you please stop referring to my mum as a home wreaker."

I know it was low but as I said Charlotte, had been more of a mother to me than Renee ever had been.

"That bitch is not your mother. I carried you for nine months not her and don't call me Renee. Now why didn't you tell me you were leaving the country? I tried to phone you last week and instead got told you were overseas."

I could feel myself becoming angry before I hissed down the phone at her

"You may have carried me but that was the last thing you EVER did. Charlotte, Peter and Charlie where the ones that actually raised me. NOT YOU AND FOR THE LAST TIME CHARLOTTE IS NOT A BITCH."

I felt the phone being taken out of my hands by Jasper. I was to pissed off to stop him, I cared for her but at this moment in time I hated Renee with a passion. I threw my mug across the room watching it shutter as it hit the wall only noticing it was an old one and not one of mine. At times I loved Peter's little 'gift' as it were. I was suddenly pulled into a tight hug by Charlotte as I cried out my frustration. I was carefully pulled from her arms and into the Major's while Charlotte went to clean up the mess I had made.

"You don't have to worry about her again. I told her who I was and what you were to me before I reminded her about the law. She can't talk or come near you again. Now what made you get so angry."

I took a deep breath before I spoke and even then it sounded like I was hissing a habit I had picked up from Charlotte

"Renee, hasn't spoken to me in three fucking years and then even all she could do was be a bitch to the women I see as my mum. Charlotte was the one that would spent summer's with me teaching to read, to write, to cook while Renee claimed the rewards as it were. She all ways hated how I all ways felt at home around Charlotte and Peter and would often try and keep over the summer months. The two years when Charlie was getting use to things were the worst and don't get me started on when I told her I was moving here to live with them."

The Major let out a low growl before pulling even closer into his chest. After five minutes I pulled back earning me a soft growl in protest.

"Major..."

" I told you to call me Jasper. You're not one of my soldiers, you're my mate."

"Sorry, Jasper, do you mind with if I go and do my morning workout?"

He frowned before speaking

"Isabella, just because I am now here doesn't mean you have to ask me to everything. If you want to do something just do it. I will follow you."

I nodded my head and turned to Charlotte who was sat on the kitchen counter waiting for me.

"Honey, Charlie gives his love and will see tonight he hopes. Now what did you have mind?"

Even though Charlie was a vampire he was still the Chief of Police. They came to the conclusion that he was great as a human, he would be even better as a vampire.

"I was thinking we could start with some judo and finish off with some yoga."

Charlotte nodded her head before turning to the Major who was frowning even more.

"Major, I don't think it's a good idea if you watch."

Yet again I was pushed behind him as he crouched in front of Charlotte hissing at her. I could see both of their mouths moving causing me to roll my eyes. I didn't move until the Major stood up straight and turned to face me. I stood completely still as I noticed that his eyes had gone completely black.

"As I said I will allow you to do as you have all ways done however in this instance I won't allow you to fight against Charlotte, you could land up being hurt."

I sighed before running my hand through my hair getting my fingers caught in one of the many knots that had made their home there while I slept.

"Jasper, Major, we have been sparing for years and Charlotte has never hurt me. We don't actually touch, it's slow and it does help with my balance the same with yoga. I know Charlotte said you probably shouldn't watch but maybe it would be better if you do."

Without waiting for a reply I walked past him still struggling with the knot. I felt my hand being removed from my hair as I was pulled to seat on the stairs between the Major's legs.

"I hate the very idea of you sparring against the women I see as my sergeant. In fact I hate the idea of you fighting full stop. Don't think just because I haven't told you off for your stupid behaviour in Russia that I am not angry with you. Right now I am half way between wanting to lock you in your room for the rest of time or taking you until you scream my name for the world to hear."

I gulp causing him to let a laugh that had me panting with lust. God dame it, why does that keep happening to me. I felt him run his fingers through my now detangled hair before pulling me closer to him. I smelt his sweet scent just before he pulled my head to the side and kissed the side of my neck as his other arm pulled me up and against his body.

"Mine, you hear me MINE."

I wanted to nod my head but he still had a firm hold on my hair causing me to actually speak

"Yes, Major."

He growled before I was pulled into my room and thrown on the bed. I heard the door being locked and something being pushed against it before the Major was leaning over my body. I watched as he stripped me of my nightdress leaving me naked underneath his smouldering gaze. I watched as he leant up and stripped out of his clothing to fast for me to actually watch but I did see the cloths as they landed on the floor. The moment his body laid on top of me I actually felt warm rather than cold, I put it down to him being part incubus. I felt him run his hands down my side before coming back up to rest on my breasts. They whole time he was purring while repeating the word mine over and over again.

I felt him as he tried to push his way into my body causing me to tense up. I never had a boyfriend mainly because I didn't have the time plus I was never in the same spot long enough when living with Renee to actually have one and when I was visiting Forks I spent the whole time with my family. Jasper stopped his movements for a moment and tilted his head to the side as if he was listening to something and he probably was. I relaxed slightly as he pulled back looking at me like I was a surprise package.

"You're a virgin?"

Wow, talk about being blunt. I could feel my body warm up as I blushed before I nodded my head. Up until now it really wasn't anything that I cared about. Charlotte and I of course had the usual sex talk when I was younger. She also told the great gift I had to give anyone was my body and when I was ready to give it, it should be someone I loved.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about my mate. The fact you are still pure is a great gift to both of us."

He lowered himself so his body was fully covering mine resting most of his weight on his arms. It didn't actually feel that bad, in fact I felt safe. He nuzzled my neck causing me to move my head to the side to give him more room. I felt him lick my neck before letting out a loud moan as he sank his teeth into my neck. I felt myself become slicker as he continued to drink my blood. I couldn't stop the groan as he pulled back and licked the wound closed.

"I want to taste you Isabella. Well you allow me to taste you?"

I blinked as I tried to work out what he was talking about when he moved down my body until his head was in between my legs . I watched as he licked the inside of my leg causing me to shudder in pleasure.

"You're blood tastes nice, but this tastes a lot nicer. Can I please have more?"

I nodded my head causing him to purr loudly before flicking his tongue over my legs working his way up. I couldn't stop myself from screaming his name as his tongue started to lap and suck on my clit. I have no idea what happened but all I could do was scream in pure bliss as I fell over the edge of a cliff I didn't even know existed until now.

When I could see and breathe again I noticed that Jasper had curled his body over mine and was purring. I heard a knock on the door causing Jasper to growl and pull me closer to his body and started to lick my body clean of the fine layer of sweat that had gathered. I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my mouth as he licked behind my ear.

"Jasper, there is a thing called a shower and after what we just did I am in need of one. Then if you don't mind I would like to talk to Charlotte."

I watched as he pulled back again and did the whole sideways head thing again making me fall in love with him. That caused me to suddenly sit up faster than I thought possible for human.

It had been less than 24 hours and I was all ready falling in love with Jasper. I was need of a girly talk now. Without even realising it I was out the bed and was heading towards the bathroom. I was suddenly stopped as Jasper span me round with a small frown on his face.

"Isabella, my mate. Did I do something to displease you?"  
"No Jasper. Oh god I am so sorry, you did nothing wrong. I've just never..."

I waved my hands to indicate what just happened. It took Jasper a moment to realise what I was going on about and let's say the look on his face as he did would have made me laugh if I wasn't so confused.

"You mean you have neither..."

"Nope. Living with Renee will let's say that I never felt the need to and well here my whole family could hear what I was doing. Now I need to shower still and then I need to talk to Charlotte."

Jasper nodded before following into the bathroom. I allowed him to wash me and them dry me afterwards. He even went so far as to pick out a dress for me to wear but I noticed no under ware stuff. When I went to get some he blocked my way and shook his head.

"No. You will wear what I give you to wear nothing else. As we are staying in today you will not need any."

I gulped and nodded my head. Still only wearing a towel round his waist he removed the small sofa and placed it back at the end of my bed were it belonged before pulling me from the room and into the one given to him. I noticed that it was next door to mine and wasn't surprised to see that it was painted in confederate colours. I watched as he pulled on a pair of jeans before throwing on a shirt leaving it unbuttoned before turning back to me.

"You're so beautiful my mate. Maybe tomorrow we can go out and I can show the world who you belong to."

I smiled as he took my hand in his and kissed it before pulling me out of his room. We found Charlotte waiting for us outside under the small pavilion.

"I will leave you two to talk. I will be close by if you need me my mate."

His lips captured mine for a moment before he walked out into the light mist that had started to fall. I stood there and watched as he went back into the house before turning to face a very amused looking Charlotte.

"So the Major is god now is he?"

I couldn't stop the blush that covered my face as Charlotte burst into laughter. Once she had managed to calm down again I began to speak.

"Charlotte, the things he can do to my body, I mean I have never felt that way before. I do have questions to ask though. Is it normal for me to be turned on when he drinks from me? Is it normal for me to feel like I am in love with him so soon? How long will this need to dress, feed and wash me last for?"

"Bella calm down. I will answer your questions but first I would like to look at your neck."

I sat down as she run her fingers over the crescent shape that marked me as being mated. She asked me if I was feeling dizzy or anything. Once she was happy that I was physically okay she started with my questions.

"I'll start with the easy question first. The Major, will keep looking after you even after he has change you. At least you only have him to worry about. Peter is happy to hand over things like picking out my cloths and washing me to Charlie but when it comes to protecting me that is Peter's job. Now the feeding bit. You're in a different situation with that than I have ever been and indeed most. I take he told you what he is?"

I nodded my head and waited for her to go on

"Well that has a lot to do with your reaction. When the Major feeds all meals feel that way but not as strongly as you. The mating bond between the two of you makes it easier for the Major to get what he needs and for you to get pleasure out of it as well. Isabella, what all most happened today won't happen again until the Major is sure you are ready for it."

"But won't he be in pain or something. From what I understand he needs both to survive. Blood alone would mean he isn't getting his needs. He did tell me last night that now we are mated he can only have sex with me."

"You're right honey, but he won't push you. He doesn't have to actually have to be in you for him to get his needs meet. What he did to you early actually was enough for him. He actually survives off the emotions rather than the actual act, however with you I think that might change but only when you're ready."

I heard the sound of something crashing in the house and went to stand up when Charlotte pulled me back indicating for me to sit.

"Charlie and Peter came home to see you and can smell what took place. They are just shorting out pecking order as it were when it comes to you. It's safer out here and I still have a question left to answer."

I cringed as I heard the sound of breaking glass before nodding my head for Charlotte to continue.

"You asked me about love. Honey, no one can tell you how long it takes to full in love with someone. With Charlie and me it wasn't until after Renee left did we even begin to have feeling for each other. People like Alistair and Angela still haven't fallen in love per say and I am sure when you talk to her next she will tell as much. I know couples who fall in love the second they lay eyes on each other. The only thing I can say is go with what feels right to you. Now it seems that the boys have finished destroying our house. Let's go and see what the damage is and how much I am going to yell at them."

The moment we walked in I could stop the gasp that left my mouth. The whole kitchen was destroyed and there was a large hole in the wall. The further we got into the house the worse it became. By the time we found the boys Charlotte was ready to kill all of them.

"You, destroyed MY house. The three of you are going to spend the rest of the day fixing it. Once it is fixed you will then be buying Isabella a new kitchen. Until this is done Isabella will be staying with Angela and Major she will be sleeping alone."

The growl that left his throat caused me to become weak at the knees before Charlotte picked me up in her arms and carried me thru the mess and up to my room. She sat me on my still unmade bed before throwing together a bag for me before throwing my phone at me.

"Phone Alistair. Tell him what happened and ask if you could stay with them for a few days."

I nodded my head before hitting four on the speed dial. Alistair picked up after one ring.

"Isabella, how was Russia?'

"Hello Alistair, Russia was great fun I saw so much. Thank you for the advise about leaving the cities behind. You might of heard by now but my mate have arrived."

"Yes and can I offer a congratulations. The Major is a very powerful mate to have but why do I have the feeling you need to come a visit."

"You're right. The Major, Peter and Charlie got into a little fight and have destroyed the house including the kitchen. Charlotte, was hoping I could stay with you until they have fixed it."

"That won't be a problem. I am sure Angela, will love to spend time with you. I'll come and pick you up in an hour."

"Thank you Alistair."

"You're welcome."

I knew better than to say good bye and just ended the call.

"He'll be here in an hour. I better let Jasper know. I don't want any more of the house being destroyed nor for poor Alistair to get hurt."

Charlotte nodded her head and kept throwing things in my bag. I slowly walked out of my room before suddenly being swept off my feet. I knew who it was and didn't bother to say anything until we were back in his room.

"Jasper, I am going to go with Alistair when he arrives. You need to fix the house and the kitchen and then I'll be home. I need to talk to Angela, I need to work out some stuff and I need her help. I promise that I will phone you."

I felt him nod his head before he kissed me over his bite mark. I let out a strange purring sound as he continued to lick it causing him to purr in turn.

"One night. That is all I can handle Isabella. Any more than that and I will come for you. I won't be able to control myself as it is I want to lock you in here and not let you go but my sergeant has spoken."

I giggled as he run his fingers down my sides before I found myself laying on his bed with him hovering over me again.

"I want you again but not with Peter and Charlie in the house."

I nodded before he claimed my lips with his. It was simple reminder who I now belonged to and it left me wanting more.

"I know Isabella, trust me I know. Now I need to hand you over to Charlotte, while I go and start measuring you up a new kitchen."

I sighed before kissing him one last time. Less than fifteen minutes later Alistair arrived. It took Peter and Charlie to hold the Major back so I could leave and even then he managed to break free. It took Charlotte threatening to never let him near me for a month before he let me go. I cringed as I heard a painful wail fill the air making me want to turn back to my mate.

"Isabella, tonight is going to be hard for both of you. I have no doubt that you will be seeing him sooner than you think."

I nodded my head and looked out of the window wishing I was back in my Major's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Character's but I do play with them.**

**A/N Yeah sorry this took so long to get out but due to health reason and my brain deciding it wanted a holiday without telling me it took a little longer than I thought. Now once in a while I came across a story which has me jumping up and down for joy every time I see an update. At the moment there are two: Bound in Blood by CarlislaCooper and The Warlord by ****amaris12345****. **

The further away I got from Jasper the worse the pain that engulfed my body became. It was becoming harder for me to breath and I could tell Alistair was trying to figure out what to do. I was suddenly threw forwards as Alistair slammed on the breaks. I was grateful for the seat belt even though I could feel myself all ready bruising where the straps weaved across my chest. I didn't have time to work out why we had suddenly stopped as my door was torn from its hinges . The sicking sound of metal against metal filled the air as I was pulled from my seat the material from the seat belt being torn under the pressure. The only pain that filled my body was from the seat belt now as my mate held me in his arms as he nuzzled my neck where his bite mark laid.

"You're mine Isabella. MINE."

I wanted to nod my head but the grip he had on my hair stopped me. Instead I buried my nose in his hair breathing in his scent as I answered.

"Yes yours. Now and forever."

I couldn't stop myself from letting out a meowing sound as he licked his tongue down my neck before blowing on it. I was suddenly dragged behind his back as he bent down into a crouch with one of his hands wrapped round my ankle. I knew better than to move as I looked on as my family appeared next to Alistair who was filling them in on what had taken up. I also couldn't help but notice the humans that didn't have mates had vanished as soon as the Major showed up.

I watched as Charlotte moved forward only to have the Major move us back and growl at her. Both Charlie and Peter suddenly appeared in front of her very much like the Major was in front of me. Charlotte shook her head before placing her hands on their shoulders and shook her head.

"Boy's it's okay. Isabella, I own you an apology. I didn't realise that the mating between you two ran so deep or I wouldn't have separated you. Though I am not sure why? I mean I know you haven't..."

The Major growl ended the conversation. I was suddenly air born as he picked me up in is arms before running off into the woods. I giggled as the trees blurred around us. Charlotte had taken me running when I was a child and loved it. I gasped as the Major suddenly jumped onto a ledge before he walked us into a cave. Once my eyes adjusted to the little amount of light that entered the cave I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"If I didn't know better Jasper, I would swear that you have been planning to kidnap me for a while."

I felt him move behind me as he run his nose down my neck yet not touching me. I took in the cave or more importantly the bed that took most of it up. To the naked eye it looked like it was just a mattress put on the floor but I knew from my one night in Japan it was sat on a thick wooden base that was slightly smaller than the actual mattress. Like the bedding at home the sheets were made out of cotton. I hated silk sheets, I kept thinking that I would turn over at night and fall on the floor.

I took a step towards the bed only to be pulled back into the hard chest of my mate.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I pointed to the bed causing him to purr before licking his bite mark again.

"No. The bed is out of bounds for now."

I whimpered in protest. Looking around I tried to work out what else there was to do. I saw a book case but the only place to seat was the bed and as much as the rugs that were spread across the floor looked thick I wouldn't want to spend long amount of time seating or laying on them.

"What do say about coming hunting with me?"

I froze as soon as the words left his lips. He wanted to take me hunting with him. I mean was it even possible?

"Isabella, relax. Trust me when I say it's one of the most erotic experiences you will ever had."

I didn't realise I had nodded my head until I was pressed up against the wall with my legs wrapped round his waist with Jasper attacking my lips. Oh god the things he could do just by kissing me but then again he was an incubus who I had just agreed to go hunting with.

"Isabella, where is that pretty head of yours? Because I know it's not with me."

I bowed my head and blushed as he laughed before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. It's just well I was thinking about your instincts."

I left it at that hoping he wouldn't make me spell it out to him. The smirk that crossed his face answered my question.

"Why do you think your coming with me? I told you now I've found you, you're the only one that can make me full."

I shuddered as his voice took on a sultry tone making it sound like he was purring his words.

"We need to get changed and then I'll show you a good time."

He pulled me further into the cave so I was standing in front of a floor length mirror before stripping me. I stood there only moving when he told me to by the time he had finished dressing me I was wearing what could only be described as a naughty school girl outfit. He even went so far as to put my hair up into braided pigtails with black bows. The shirt he had dressed me in was blood red the only piece of clothing that wasn't black.

I watched as he dressed in a pair of leather pants before sliding on a shirt the same colour as mine. I rubbed my legs together hoping he wouldn't smell what he was doing to me but by the smirk that crossed his lips followed by the low growl I knew it was a lost case.

"You smell lovely and I can't wait to taste you but food first."

I nodded my head and allowed him to kiss me into submission before picking me up so I was wrapped his front as he held me close before we speed off.

I took another sip of my drink and wondered why Jasper was using me as bait but he did mention his prey tonight had a thing for young girls. I suddenly felt that I was no longer alone and from the emotions that hit me I knew who it was . I turned round and looked up into the eyes of a young man. No I lie, the man before me was a rapist who would rap then kill young girls. The Major explained that Charlotte and Peter had been after him for a while with no luck.

"Why hello there darling. What is someone as sinful as you doing in a hell hole like this?"  
I tried not to roll my eyes at his bad pick up line. I decided that since Jasper was using me I could at least make him a little jealous and get the creep to think I actually liked him.

I looked at him threw my lasses as I bite my bottom lip before answering.

"Well handsome I was waiting for a date but it looks like I have been stood up. Want to keep little me company?"

I tried not to smile as the Major filled my body with disapproval with a mixture of lust. I knew I was in for it later.

I spent the next half an hour teasing the poor guy and touching him as much as possible without actually touching him. I could feel the amount of jealousy coming off Jasper and knew that I needed to get this creep out of it here and fast. I slide from the stool I had been sat on and picked my jacket up before speaking

"Why don't we get off this place and have a bit more fun?" I tried not to shudder as he smirked at me before nodding.

I allowed him to lead me outside where he dragged me off into a nearby ally way where he started to kiss my neck as his hands moved up my back. I felt the moment Jasper appeared and couldn't stop the moan that left my mouth as he stood behind my new found 'friend' looking very much like the Major. It only took my new 'friend' to call me slut for the Major to take over.

I stood there and watched as Michael was pulled off me and throw into the wall opposite knocking him out. I was suddenly pressed against the wall by a very pissed off mate

"This is the last time I use you. You have no idea how hard it was for me to watch as you flirted with that monster. Once I have finished with him, we are going home so I can remind you who you belong to." I nodded my head before leaning in and kissing the underside of his jaw causing him to growl a little at me.

I stood there and watched as the Major drained Michael never taking his eyes off me as he did so. I felt myself become wetter without noticing I had started to touch myself causing a steady stream of growls to escape from his throat. I watched as he left the body where it was and stalked towards me looking at me like I was his prey. He grabbed my hands and pulled them from my body before pinning them over my head as he shook his head at me

"Naughty, very naughty. I didn't tell you that you could touch you're self now did I?"

I shook my head and could feel my skin heat up with embarrassment and guilt. I felt like I had let Jasper down by my action. I started to cry out of frustration and guilt causing him to purr at me.

"Sh, you don't have to feel guilty in fact knowing that me feeding is a turn on for you is a great reward. Now Let's get you home so we can deal with your little problem."

I wanted to argue with him. I wanted to tell him to take me back to Alistair and Angela's and leave me there for being a bad mate. The tree hitting my back caused me to come out of my mind only to wish I hadn't. The Major was out and he was pissed.

"Isabella, if I ever feel those emotions coming off you again I swear I will punish you before locking you away for good. You're MY MATE. MINE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND MINE."

I wanted to fight with him tell him I couldn't be his mate before I was thrown to the floor before he stripped me of my clothes using the scraps to tie my arms and legs together before throwing me over his shoulder growling. I cried the whole way back to the cave only to be thrown on the bed before the Major climb on top of me.

"Listen to me Isabella, I meant what I said earlier. Knowing that I can turn you on just by hunting while you are still human makes me feel proud. Don't cry my mate, I love you and I am not about to let you fight this. If I have to keep you tied up and keep telling you this over and over again until it gets into the pretty little head of yours."

He reached down and licked his bite mark causing me to squirm in pleasure causing him to do it again. He would alternate between lick and sucking my neck and telling me I was his. By the time the sun started to peak through the mouth of the cave the Major had well and truly convinced me I was his. The moment that he felt me submit to him he untied me and dug his fingers into my hair pulling my mouth to his.

I couldn't stop the moan that left my mouth as he licked his way round my mouth as his hands brushed up and down my body. When I needed to breath he moved his mouth down to my neck and kept going. I let out a small scream as he bite down on my nipple while his other hand massaged the other one. By the time his mouth was on my stomach I was wiggling on the bed praying that he would give me what I needed. I whimpered as he worked his way back up my body. At some point during his little game of pleasure torture he no longer had any clothing on.

"Can I have you Isabella? Can I fully make you my mate?"

I tensed up for a moment and bite my lip before nodding my head. I wanted him but I was scared over the pain.

"What is wrong my Isabella?"  
"I'm scared of the pain. A lot of people I have spoken to including Charlotte have said the first time isn't the most fun for a women."

"She is right Isabella. The first time for most women isn't the most pleasant and even though I can take the pain away I think it's something you need to experience. Plus I don't think you're going to be in that much pain. Do you trust me?"

I nodded my head. I did trust him even though it had only been a short time. I guess it fell under the same area as being in love with him. He went back to licking my neck as he pulled my legs over his hips. I tensed up again as I felt him against my entrance. He leant forward and kissed me helping me to relax as he slowly pushed his way in. Yes it hurt but not to the extent some of the girls at school went on when they were first mated. It burnt a little when he was all the way in and I felt a small trickle against the top of my leg.

"You're so warm Isabella, and tight. I love that you waited for me. I am the only one to ever bring you pleasure."

I whimpered when I felt him redraw causing him to lean in and kiss me again before he pushed himself in causing me to moan. He kept doing this for a while until I was panting under him.

"I need more my Isabella. I want you to be in me just as I am in you."

I brought his head to my neck before digging my nails into his head causing him to growl before biting down. My world stopped and all I could see was white lights as I felt him pick up speed causing me to make meowing sounds. I felt liquid enter me as he pulled back with a growl before licking the bite mark closed.

"Sleep my Isabella. When you awake I promise you that I will take care of you."

I didn't have the energy to do anything but close my eyes and fall into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own but I do play with.**

I woke up and slowly realised that I was no longer in the bed I had fallen asleep in. It took me a while to work out where I was . How or more importantly why were we back at the house? And where was Jasper? I slowly sat up in bed and winched in pain just as the bedroom door was throw open and Jasper appeared at my side looking worried. Charlotte followed shaking her head as Jasper started to slap his hands like he wanted to take the pain away but didn't know how.

"Major, calm down. You know very well what happened last night would hurt her. Now can you please make you're self useful and go run her a bath."

Jasper nodded before kissing me gently on the forehead before running into his bathroom. Charlotte came and sat on the edge of the bed and stroked my hair away from my face.

"Jasper brought you home early this morning in a panic. There is nothing to worry about love, you're body just isn't use to mating so you're a little sore."

I nodded my head and couldn't stop the blush that covered my face as she continued to smile at me.

"How does this sound once the Major has bathed you why don't you come outside and we can talk about what happened last night while you eat." 

I nodded my head just as he reappeared looking slightly less worried Jasper nodded to Charlotte and picked me up before taking me into the bathroom. Placing me on the toilet he quickly undressed me before undressing himself before picking me back up again. After placing me his giant tub he sat behind me before pulling me into his chest.

"Isabella, I am so sorry for over reacting. It's just that even when you were asleep all I got off you was pain. I brought you home in hope Charlotte could tell me what was wrong with you."

"Sh, it's okay Jasper. I can't say I truly understand what is happening to me because well as you know this is a first for me. As for the pain, it's there yes but it's not a bad pain. It's hard to explain. My muscle hurt a little but from what Charlotte has spoken it's normal."

Jasper kissed my shoulder before speaking.

"Yes, I was expecting that kind of pain but that wasn't what I got off you. This pain felt like it was splitting me in half."

Oh, I didn't really know what to say. I didn't feel like that, in fact the only pain I felt was the so called 'usual' first time pain.

"Oh shit, Jasper. The pain you felt wasn't because of what we did."

How the hell do I explain that I was dreaming of my mother without causing him to loss it. I felt myself being turned round so I was straddling him.

"Isabella, tell me now."

I closed my eyes before speaking

"It was about my mother. It was a month before I came to live here. As you know she really doesn't like Charlotte all because of her mating with Charlie. Okay maybe I better start at the beginning. I can't tell you exactly what happened because of how young I was. All I know is that one day Charlie came home from his shift with Charlotte and Peter in tow. Renee went nuts and started to throw things about not caring where they landed or who they hit. It was Peter that got me out of the room just before she threw a chair at me. Turned out Char mated with Charlie by accident. You know what it was like in the early days. Anyway as time went on Renee became worse, she left and took me with her. I use to come back under threat every year to see Charlie and of course Charlotte and Peter, I use to have so much fun. Charlotte become like an actual mother, Peter a big brother and Charlie well he was still my father. Renee hated the fact that as I grew up I would call Charlotte mum and her by her actually name. So when it came to me coming here she threw the biggest fit ever. She locked me a small room and won't let me out, feed me or let me have anything to drink until the vampire next door rescued me."

The growl that left the Major's mouth caused me to whimper only for him to bring me into his chest as he run his fingers through my hair. I started to speak again because he needed to hear this

"Once she got me out, she took me away from Renee for at least a week. It was Victoria and her mate James that managed to get me away from her. The only reason they let her drive me up here was because they couldn't leave James mate who was about to give birth. Victoria and James were lucky that they mated on a couple. Any way the dream was about two days before we arrived here. She lost it when she worked out that I wasn't coming back. I was covered from head to toe in bruises and cuts by the time she had finished. Charlotte all most killed her when she saw he damage, the only thing that stopped her was the fact Charlie and Peter stopped her."

I screamed as I was suddenly air born and in the hands of my very angry mate. I found myself being pressed into the bed as he run his hands over my body finding the scares that littered my body still. I could feel that he was becoming angrier the more scares he found. I had no idea what to do at this point and was starting to hope that someone would come and rescue me. The Major must have felt I was scared because he was suddenly cooing at me while he nuzzled my neck where he bite me. This was when Charlotte and Peter decided to make themselves known. The growl that left the Major's mouth explained why they didn't come sooner but I was still a little pissed at them. I wasn't really surprised that it was Peter that broke the tension in the room

" They wanted to get her out of there sooner but what with Charlie being a new born it wasn't safe. Now we know you're upset but munchkin there needs to have some breakfast and then a little talk with her mum over here while we have our own little talk. Then we were thinking movie and game night."

The Major nodded but didn't move from his position. Charlotte threw me a smile before dragging a still slight confused Peter out of the room. The second I heard a door closing the Major continued his investigation of my body this time with his mouth. He tormented me lick and sucking bits of me that I didn't even realise could be so sensitive. The crook of my elbow, the back of my knee and this small spot at the base of neck. By the time he even started to pay attention to my breasts I was a quivering mess beneath him. By the time he was lapping my bundle of nerves I was in that place between pleasure and pain.

"Major please"

I have no idea what I was pleading for but the Major must have worked it out as I came screaming his name. By the time I had recovered Jasper was yet again covering my body and purring. Without warning he pushed his way into me causing me to moan in pleasure as he bite me. Oh god the amount of pleasure I was getting was causing me to scream incoherent words. I couldn't work out when the pleasure started and the pain finished as my body shuddered over and over again. The second Jasper's cry filled the air I started to cry.

I felt Jasper wrap his way around me as he allowed me to cry myself to sleep in his arms. When I awoke again I wasn't surprised to find myself wrapped up in Charlotte's arms outside. When I was little and was upset she would bring me outside and just hold me.

"Welcome back my dear. The Major sure has away with women doesn't he?"  
I couldn't help but blush at her words. It's bad enough that they were vampire's and could hear everything without me screaming.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. So how are you feeling?"  
"Confused. I have no idea why I cried."

"As I told you yesterday the feeling that you will experience would only increase as you and the Major's relationship grows. You cried because while you are still human you're body can't handle the emotions that mating brings. This is one of the reasons why those with female mates tend to turn them faster than those who have male mates. As a female you're more in tune with your emotions than men are. Even though the Major can feel a person's feelings without knowing the why behind them, the same as him being able to play with them. They have to be feeling them for him to be able to play with them."

I nodded my head and nuzzled my way into her side even more. We stayed there watching it rain as she run her fingers through my hair. It was nice to be alone just the two of us with no males around. As time went on I noticed the pain that was in my chest last time Jasper wasn't around was back but wasn't as bad.

"Char, where are the boys?"  
She smiled at me before shaking her head

"The pain is normal love. As for where the boys are they are fixing up the last bits of the house. The Major and Peter had to go down the shop to pick up the new furniture to replace the stuff they broke yesterday."

I smiled up at her just as my stomach made itself know.

"Come on after all the exercise you've had recently you're going to be hungry."

I giggled until I stood up and winced as my legs felt like they were made out of lead. Char shook her head as she giggled before picking me up and carried me into the new kitchen. There wasn't much of a different between this one and the old one, the only thing missing was the small burn hole that Peter had done the one and only time he cooked dinner.

"So what do you want to watch tonight? You know if we leave it up to the boys it will be war or action movies."  
I couldn't help but let out a small giggle before nodding my head as Charlotte pointed to the door way indicating the boys had come in.

"Oh I don't know. I was thinking it could be a theme night. Maybe musicals."

The whine that left the boys mouth caused both Char and I to break out in laughter as they came in the room. For the first time in over 24 hours I had seen my father and I couldn't stop myself from running into his open arms ignoring the growl coming from my mate.

"Hello my little girl. You okay?"

I nodded my head and hugged him again earning a kiss on the forehead from him. We hardly showed each other any kind of open affection like this but the last couple of days had taken it's tole on us both. Charlie kissed my head one last time before handing me over to Jasper who went about re scenting me.

"Okay enough of that. Right, now Peter I know you mentioned games but there is no way that I am playing with you not after last time."

To celebrate me finishing school Peter had organised a night in for all of us plus Alistair and Angela. Things were fine up until Peter brought out Monopoly. That was when things became chaotic. It turned into battle of the sexes and the boys cheated and I am not talking a little here either. By the time we called it quiets the bank supposably owned them money.

"Ah, come on Munchkin. It wasn't that bad."

I stuck my tongue out at him as Char glared at him

"No games Peter and that is final. Now I was thinking since at some point tonight you lot will want to watch War movies, we could at least watch some movies that Bella wants to watch before she goes to sleep."

The Major pulled me closer to his chest before nodding his head. Something told me that I won't be sleeping alone ever again. Add the fact I had spent the last few days near enough sleeping and when I wasn't it was due to the Major.

"Well since it's still somewhat early, I would like to call Angela. I need to apologise for yesterday."

Charlotte shook her head before speaking

"No need to apologise. Alistair, totally understands what happened yesterday was due to mating. The Major brought him a new car this morning to replace the one he destroyed yesterday. Plus Angela and Alistair left about an hour ago for a 'holiday'."

I groaned. I needed to get out of the house for a bit and just see people. Char winked before looking through the cardboards and shaking her head in mock horror.

"Boys, I though you knew by now that you live with a young female and you didn't by anything that has chocolate in it. Bella, it looks like you need to go and finish the shopping that this hopeless lot forgot."

I nodded my head before trying to pull out of the Major's hold.

"Um, I need to go out and for me to do that it means you have to let me go Major."

I shivered as he growled before pulling me back to his chest before leaning down and half growled in my ear

"I thought I told you to call me Jasper, my mate. Plus I am coming with you. I am not letting you out of my sight. MINE."

I nodded my head before allowing him to pull me up to my room so I could get my coat and purse. Well this was going to be fun. Let's just hope the Major doesn't mind my form of transport. The moment we entered to large garage I walked over to my baby. Peter had brought her for me as a Christmas present. She was a custom made Harley Davidson roadster. I felt the Major come behind me causing me to stop stroking my baby.

"You are NOT driving this. You could get hurt."

I rolled my eyes before sliding myself onto the seat moaning as I did so.

"Major, I have ridden my baby here since I was seventeen. In case you have forgotten my father was and still is the chief of police. I am probably the safest driver on the road. Now you have a choice you get on and stop complaining or you stay here either way I am taking my baby."

I heard the gasp from the house followed by deathly silence as my mate stood there and glared at me. I let out a small scream as I was moved backwards as the Major placed himself in my spot. I placed my helmet on my head before wrapping my arms round his waist.

"We will speak about this when we get back Isabella."

I didn't say anything as he started the engine. By the time we arrived at the shop my mate was giving off angry vibes. Ignoring him, I half walked, half skipped in to the store grabbing a basket that was sat by the door before making my way towards the confectionary area. The basket was pulled out of my hand as I was pushed into the selves as my mate glared down at me.

"You are NEVER to walk away from me again. Do I make myself clear Isabella."

I nodded my head but that wasn't what he wanted as he growled low before wrapping his hand through my hair and pulling my head back showing him my neck.

"I asked you a question Isabella, NOW ANSWER ME."

I was getting upset over his behaviour. I knew very well what he was making me do.

"Yes MAJOR, I understand."

He let me go only for me to grab the basket out of his hand and went about my shopping ignoring him. When it came time to pay I got to it before he did earning a curious look off the girl behind the register before she turned to check out the Major. At this moment in time she was welcome to him. I walked back to my bike and sat there waiting for him. When he arrived I place my helmet on and wrapped one arm round the shopping and the other under the seat to hold to the grip bar. I sat as far back as I could so I wasn't touching him but I was still going to be safe.

I ignored him all the way back to the house. Once we had arrived I got off the bike still ignoring him and went off into kitchen where I shoved the bag at a confused Peter before stomping up stairs and slamming my door shut before placing the small sofa against it. I ripped my clothes off and stormed into the bathroom before locking the door. I turned the water on as high as it would go without burning my skin before curling into a ball and crying.

I had no idea how long I was in there before Char somehow got into the room and pulled me out. Wrapping me up in a towel she dried me off before putting me in a thick pair of P.J's and carrying me into my bedroom. Still not saying anything I curled up into a tight ball and stared off into space.

"Bella, are you coming down stairs for movie night?" 

I shook my head in response before Char sighed and kissed the top of my head before leaving the room. The second I heard the loud roar fill the air I went and hide in the closet. It was the one place where my scent was on everything so it made it hard for people to find me. Curling up in the corner and covering myself like I was child with my blanket I feel into an uneasy sleep.

I was woken up by the sound of thunder clapping over the top of the house causing everything to rattle. I also noticed that I was no longer in my closet but on my bed and I wasn't alone. He didn't say anything as he brought me so my back was to his chest. I was still upset with him over the way he treated me earlier and I wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon.

We laid there in silence as the storm raged over head. I all most jumped when a bolt of lightning caused my room to be bright just for a moment before it went dark again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did to you earlier. Charlotte nearly enough ripped me a new one when she put everything together."

I didn't say anything. He was going to have to earn the right to do anything with me again. I was supposed to be his mate and yet he practically forced me into submission in front of people I had grown up with let alone the other vampire's that were in the store. I heard him sigh before curling himself around me as we watched the rest of the storm in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own but I do play with**

**A/N: This is another of my stories that doesn't have a beta so it's a little fuzzy in places. Sorry.**

C POV

The second the sun began to rise I started to get our baby girl breakfast ready. I knew today was going to be hell in more ways than one. The Major was in for it after the act he pulled yesterday. Charlie and Peter entered the room but not before testing the waters as it were.

"She is just waking up. So if you two don't want to help I suggest that you beat it in the next few minutes."

Charlie smiled before kissing me on the head before running. That man knew when to get away from hell. Peter and I looked up at the ceiling as a roar filled the air before a door was slammed shut followed by another one that caused the whole house to shake.

"So it begins."

I turned to my beloved husband and rolled my eyes before getting on with Bella's breakfast. Five minutes later Bella came down and kissed both Peter and I on the cheek before quickly eating her breakfast. The second we heard the Major's shower finish she was out of the door and on her bike without a word.

"I'll go with Munchkin, you can have the Major."

With that he ran out the door and the next thing I hear is the bike taking off down the long drive way. Someone was going to be suffering a case of blue balls for a while for this one. I closed my eyes and pinched my nose as the Major's roar filled the house causing one of the windows to shutter in the process.

I was suddenly pushed into a wall causing me to open my eyes only to be looking into a pair of pitch black eyes. I bent my head back showing him my throat like he forced Bella to do yesterday to show he had his dominance over me.

"Where is she?"

It took every ounce of my being not to roll my eyes as I answered

"Major, I don't know. She didn't say anything but she is not alone. The Captain went with her."

The growl that left his mouth told me he wasn't happy about my answer but he knew I was speaking the truth. I gasped as the Major suddenly sank to the floor in front of me and started to rock back and forwards as he cried. I sank to the floor and half pulled him into my lap stroking his hair as I made shushing sounds. Shit, I had no idea what to do. Once he had recovered, I gentle led him to my study, placing him on the sofa before sitting next to him. After a few moments he moved me so he could lay down with his head in my lap before he started to talk

"What did I do wrong?"

Oh shit. Well this is going to be interesting.

"Major, you have to understand your mate was brought up by a royal bitch. The only time she was shown any kind of affection was when she would come here. Add the fact you tried to pull dominance on her in front of people she knew well it humiliated her. Plus she is new to all this, just because she knew the basics of mating in the past few days she has allowed you to mark her as well as mate with her. Look at it from her point of view, just for a minute."

I shut my mouth and allowed the Major to think about what I just said. Peter, Charlie and I talked about it last night after the Major briefly explained what happened between them before he went off to hunt. Charlie was all for ripping the Major to bits for hurting his baby girl and would have done if Peter hadn't talked him out of it. I was grateful that Peter, was with Bella right now. It might help her to understand what happened yesterday from a males perspective. I hadn't realised I had my thumb nail in my mouth until the Major pulled it out.

"Tell me about Renee. I mean Isabella, has told me bits and pieces but I get the feeling she doesn't like bring her up. I saw the scares that littered her body Charlotte, I have the right to know."

I pushed my hair back from my face before leaning my head back so I was looking at the ceiling. I needed to stay in control or the Major would become upset again and I didn't want him to destroy my study.

"First if you need to loss control do it outside in the woods and NOT in my house."

He pulled my head down so I was looking at him before he nodded.

"Okay, I will start from when Renee took Bella away from us. Bella was three at the time and Charlie and Renee's marriage was on its last legs. Renee, hated Peter and I from the get go and it grew worse as Bella started to call me mama. If Bella, ever had a nightmare she would call for me or Charlie, if she wanted some to read to her she would come to me first and then Peter. She would never go to Renee for anything. One night we went hunting and Charlie was working, Renee took this moment to pack up and leave us. Bella must have fought because we found a small blood trail and one of Bella's nails on the floor where it was ripped out when she held on to the door frame."

I stopped as the Major let out a deep growl causing me to pull my hand out of his hair. I watched as he closed his eyes as the emotions in the room died back down to a more relaxed level.

"How did she get main custody?"  
I took a deep breath before answering

"She didn't. The judge gave it to Charlie but Renee wouldn't hand her over, instead she ran. For nearly nine years every time the police or one us got close she would run. The only reason she stopped was because Charlie, agreed to let Renee keep her but he wanted her for all holidays. Renee wasn't overly happy about it but gave up. What Renee didn't know was that Peter made sure that there was at least one of our people nearby watching her. A lot the scares were caused when Bella told her she moving here. Before that our people would step in before Renee could do anything."

He stood up and began to pace back and forwards like he was balancing on the edge of the cliff. I watched as he picked up a picture I had of Bella on desk from her high school graduation. I watched the love he felt for her flicker across his face as he run his finger over her face.

"How can I get her to forgive me Char?"

I stood up and slowly walked over to him before placing a hand on his arm.

"Talk to her. Explain to her why you did what you did yesterday. Then listen to her. That is the most important part. Then I suggest you buy her chocolate and lots of it. Oh and buying me a new window won't go a miss ever."

I couldn't help myself but in the last few days my house had been torn apart because of him and well it actually would. Bella was like that.

The Major rolled his eyes before kissing the top of my head before leaving the room just as my cell phone went off.

I flipped it open to see Peter had messaged me

**C- HOSPITAL NOW**

Oh shit.

"MAJOR..."

P POV

I stood there in the waiting room trying to work out how much longer I had to live. Fucking shape shifters and their stupid idea of morals. I was suddenly pinned against the only wall space the cramped little hospital had to offer by one very pissed off and worried Major. A second later Charlotte and Charlie arrived pulling him off me but that did stop him growling at me

"What the fuck happened?"

"A fucking Shape Shifter is what happened Major. Said Shape Shifter who is currently in ICU with a broken back and missing an arm. The head _mutt_ is on his way."

The Major nodded just as the sweet little nurse Anne made her way over to us.

"Can I ask who is Miss Swan's guardian?"  
Charlie looked at the Major and raised his eyebrows indicating he had handed control over to him

"That would be me."

"Okay hun, in what way? And I will need your name for the records."  
"I'm her mate. The name is Major Jasper Whitlock."

I swear poor Anne was about to have a heart attack. Jasper was well known in both the vampire and human world. I needed to calm the poor lass down

"It's okay darlin', the Major isn't going to hurt you. He is just worried about his mate as well all are. We're her family see."

Anne smiled at me before looking back at the Major who was trying not to show his impatience.

"Miss Swan, is going to be okay. She has a sprained wrist and well need to have it in a brace for the next few weeks. Part from her needing to put some weight on, she is in perfect health."

Just as Anne, finished Bella, walked out of the doors looking a little worse for wear but none the less alive. I half expected the Major to run over to her and check for injuries himself but what stumped me was that he just stood where he was. I watched as Bella's face fell as she went to stand by her father looking like she wanted to cry. For an empath the Major was an idiot and by the look on Charlotte face she was ready to hit. Anne started to shift from foot to foot causing Bella to look at her before giving her a small smile.

"Anne, why don't we get about signing my paper work?"  
Anne, looked at her and smiled before nodding her head. I watched as the two walked over to the counter before turning to look at the Major just in time to see Char hit across the face.

"You arrogant bastard. She needed you and you just stood there. There is a difference between being an ass like yesterday and needing to comfort your mate."

The Major didn't get time to answer as Munchkin made her way back over to us holding her copy of the paper work still looking like she wanted to cry.

"Daddy, can you take me home please?"  
"Yeah, sweetheart. Come on." 

I watched as Charlie placed his arm round her shoulders and pulled her from the room just seconds before the head _mutt_ walked in. This day just gets better and better. Charlotte gave me a weak smile before we turned to face the _mutt._

The conversation was short and to the point and in the end it was agreed that the Major wouldn't seek death on the _mutt_ and they won't destroy me for causing the amount of damage I did on the little _mutt_ who it turned out would be fine in a month. I shouldn't have brought his arm in with us but then again I didn't have much of a say in the matter.

Charlotte took Munchkins bike home while the Major and I ran. We were half way home when the Major stopped. I waited for him to speak knowing what was coming. I just hope Charlotte and Charlie allow it.

" I need to talk to her alone Captain. You need to get her father and Charlotte out of the house."

I nodded my head and continued to run. I couldn't stop myself from smiling the second we hit the edge of the lawn. Charlotte and Charlie were standing by one of the cars waiting for us to return. Char winked at me before turning to the Major.

"Remember what I said earlier. We will be back in the morning and if you haven't at least tried to fix it I will take her away from you."

The Major glared at her before nodding and disappearing into the house. Charlie and I looked at her causing her to shake her head

"Don't even think about asking. Now let's get going."

I rolled my eyes before doing as I was told.

B POV

I couldn't sit in the house. The four walls felt more like prison than an actual house. I made my way outside and sat in my little gazebo enjoying the calm before the storm as it were. I heard car doors closing before the air filled with the sound of it starting. The moment I could no longer hear it I began to panic.

I felt myself suddenly become calm just before the Major came in to view.

"May I join you?"

I took a deep breath and nodded remembering what Peter had said earlier about listening to what I was being told.

"Isabella, I am sorry about my behaviour yesterday and earlier in the hospital. I have many excuses to give you about my behaviour but I won't give them to you but I will explain what was going through my head yesterday."

I nodded my head and brought my legs up so they were against my chest so I could lean my head on my knees.

"The very thought of you on that bike drove me insane with both lust and worry. Worry because I've seen firsthand what coming off a bike could do to you and I can't loss you just after I've found you. Lust well your my mate and you looked as sexy as hell in your riding jacket. When you yelled at me in the garage I was pissed to say the least. No one had ever spoken to me like that before and for you to be the one that did it well my inner monster came out. When you then walked off on me once we got to the shops without letting me making sure you were safe I lost it. Your my mate, and I need to make sure you are safe at all time. Yesterday I shouldn't have forced you to show me submission like I did without explain it to you first. I also should have waited to do it in private."

I nodded my head. Peter had said something similar to me earlier. We sat in silence for a while not looking at each other before I started to talk.

"I understand the mating call don't forget who I live with. I all so understand the worry you have about me being on the bike. Charlie and I have had many an argument about me riding it but as I said to you yesterday I am the safest rider in Forks. What you did in shop was wrong. I lived a large part of my life with a woman who hated my very being. She would treat me as if I was nothing more than her slave. When you forced me into submission back in the shop the first think that entered my mind was you were going to be exactly like Renee."

I felt the tears running down my face and land on my knees. The only person who knew the whole story part from me was Charlotte. The first year I came to live with them Charlotte got me to see someone in hope that it would help. In a way it did, I could be around Peter without calling him sir and I could actually look him in eyes but there was still times where I wouldn't enter a room he was in without permission.

I suddenly felt myself being lifted in the air before the Major placed me in his lap. He rocked me back and forwards making cooing sounds as I continued to cry out my anger and frustration over what my mother had done to me. When I had relaxed again the Major started to speak again.

"Can I ask why you call me Major? As I have asked you before to call me Jasper. You are my mate after all not one of my soldiers or a underling."

"Two reasons really. First is one I am surprised you haven't worked out all ready. I was brought up by two of your soldiers who are also your friends. I've spent all my life hearing them refer to you as the Major. The second and last one is due to Renee. I am not going to go into details about it but I am sure Peter would explain things to you."

I jumped as his phone went off breaking the silence that followed my little spill. He rolled his eyes before looking at his phone before frowning as he read the message that no doubt Peter had sent him. This was another one of these times that I loved his little 'gift'. He all ways argued that it wasn't a gift but at this moment I would say it was.

I was suddenly pulled round so I was straddling him so he could frame my face with his long hands before bring his lips to carefully cover mine. This wasn't like anything I had ever felt before. It was caring, loving all most. It was like he was trying to apologise with his lips rather than with words. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to melt into his hold. I felt myself being lowered to the floor as he cradled me to his body. Withdrawing his lips from mine he placed his forehead against mine before speaking.

"I don't want you as a servant but I do expect you to obey me, especially when it comes to things concerning your safety. I promise you that I will explain my action to you somewhere safe. We are going to be equals in this relationship darlin'."

I smiled up at him before running my fingers through his hair.

"It's going to take me a while to trust you again but that is only something time can heal. I know I love you with all my heart and that I can't stand the pain I feel when I am away from you. I love the things you can do to my body just by looking at me. Yesterday you made me feel like I was nothing but a whore you use to get off."

I shuddered as his growl rippled through both of our bodies.

"You are NOT a whore. Do NOT let me hear that word leave your mouth again. Do you understand me mate?"

I nodded my head as he attacked my lips once more as he filled my body with his love for me. Being careful of my bad arm he brought my hands over my head keeping a hold of them before realising indicating I wasn't to move them. Once he was sure I got the message he kissed my lips once before licking his way into my mouth as his hands removed the shirt I was wearing.

"Don't move my mate. Let me show you how much I love you."

It's a good thing he didn't tell me to be quiet because the second his put his talented mouth to work I was moaning his name. I managed to keep myself still up until he licked my hip causing me to wiggle away from him. In response he lightly bite my hip before lightly growing at me. Getting the picture I tried to stay still as he continued to lick his way across my stomach but I couldn't stop my muscles from contracting earning yet another growl off my mate.

"I'm sorry. I can't help myself."

The purr that filled the air told me he knew damn well I couldn't control my responses to what he was doing to me. He winked at me before lightly biting down on my bundle of nerves causing me to arch my back of the floor and let out a scream of pleasure. I suddenly tensed up as I felt one of his fingers rub around my back hole.

"Relax, I promise you will like it."

I took a deep breath as he used his skilled mouth to relax me back to where I was before I tensed up. I felt his finger press against the hole just as he started to lick my bundle of nerves. I gasped as his finger entered my body just as he continued to use his tongue to fuck me . I felt as he moved his finger in and out of the opening causing my body to shaking in pleasure. It was like nothing I had felt before and before long he picked up the pace causing me to scream out his name as my body convulsed in sheer pleasure. Once I had come down, I was once again pushed over the edge. He would let me calm down just enough before pushing me over the edge again and again.

After I had fallen over the edge for the last time he crawled up my body and laid on top of me covering my body with his. I could feel his erection digging into my leg but was too tired to do anything about it. He then went about licking the sweat from my face before kissing me.

"I told you that you would like it my mate. Now why don't we go and have a shower before we continue with our night alone?"

I didn't have time to answer as I was suddenly wrapped round his front as he walked us back to the house. Oh god what did he have planned if this was just the start.


	6. Chapter 6

J POV

I knew I had a lot of making up to do and I knew it would take more than one night for her to start to trust me again. This didn't mean that I couldn't at least show her how much I and my monster loved her. My monster was currently going through the list that we had written together ticking off things and adding others as we came up with them in our head. What took place in the gazebo wasn't on our list but both the monster and me were please we could please our mate the way we did. The monster in me couldn't wait for her to be one of us. He wanted to take her in every way and soon but I won't turn her while she doesn't trust us.

I placed my precious cargo on the edge of the of my bath before turning to the control panel. After fiddling with the buttons so I got the temperature correct before hitting the on switch. It was slightly warmer than normal since I would be joining her. Stripping quickly I turned back to our mate and lifted her into my arms once again. Stepping into the shower I walked us under the cascading water. Making sure I still had a hold of her with one arm, I used my other one to tilt her head back so the water wet her hair. Once I was happy her hair was wet enough I turned her round and placed her on the ledge making sure she wasn't going to fall I let her go so I could wash her hair. Reaching round her I grabbed the shampoo I had brought last night while I went to hunt as well as the rest of the stuff I would be using to night.

The moan that left her mouth as I massaged the shampoo into her hair caused me to purr. I still found it odd to hear the sound coming from us but our mate seemed to find it relaxing and my monster loved the fact our mate scent become stronger in response. I picked her up once more and washed the sudds from her hair before repeating the process again. Leaving the conditioner in I slow washed her body starting at her feet and worked my way up. I was careful not to spend too much time focused on her intermit areas. Well for now anyway. Once I had my mate fully taken care of I told her not to move as I took my own shower. My monster had the biggest smile on his face as we noticed our mates eyes watched our every movement.

_Let's give our little mate a show._

I wasn't about to argue with him and moved forward so I was pressed against our mate before reaching for my body wash. I slowly stood back just far enough so she could watch but still close enough that I could feel the heat from her body. I slowly started to wash my chest, letting out a low growl as our mate tried to touch us. She whimpered in protest but moved her hand back so it was in her lap. We purred our pleasure at her response before moving our hand downwards slowly making sure every each of our chest was washed. By the time we reached our manhood we could taste our mates arousal in the air.

Without thinking we suddenly picked our mate up, wrapping her legs round our hips before pushing our way into her still tight pussy causing her to moan in pleasure. This wasn't part of the plan but we need her so much. I felt myself slipping away as the monster in me took over. He needed to show our mate who where.

Incubus POV

I was a little surprised when the Major allowed me to take over but them again our mate needed to trust us and the only for that to happen was her to know both of us. We couldn't stop the smirk that crossed our face as our mate realised the change in our behaviour.

"It's okay Isabella, we have you and will look after you. Just relax and let us take good care of you."

I laid our mate down on the heated floor before licking my way in to her mouth. I slowly moved in and out of her as I let our hands move down her body. I was going to show her exactly what it was like to be mated to us. The stories about Incubus where true in more than one way. We were cold, savage creatures, that would fuck virgin woman in order for our gene's to be passed on. We had neither allowed it to get that far. Part from our mate every virgin we had ever been with died moment later. What the stories don't mention is the fact once we find our mate we can chose whither or not to get them pregnant if they are still human. In our case we weren't going to allow it. I moved my mouth across her face until our lips got to her ear. Being careful not to draw blood yet, we carefully bite down on her ear causing her to moan in pleasure.

We pulled her leg over our hip and slowly picked up the pace as we worked our lips down her throat. The sounds our mate was making was making it hard for us to go slow. Pulling us so we were on our knees while her legs where wrapped round our hips, we pulled her body back to give us better access to her breasts. Taking one nipple in our mouth we lightly bite down on it before sucking on it.

We could feel our mate starting to get close to falling over the edge for us. This was it, we brought our mate forward and whispered

"You belong to us Isabella. You will submit to us. You will do as we say. We are your master. You belong to us now."

Our mate whimpered as we bite her. We purred as we filled our mate with our mating venom. Only Incubus's had this ability and we were using it. The scream that left our mate's mouth as she came over and over again draining us of our essence caused us to purr louder and for the Major to come back.

J POV

I removed my mouth from our mates neck but not before licking the bite mark close. Our mate collapsed in our arms feeling happy. Slowly getting up being careful not to move to fast I step out off the shower hitting the off switch on the panel before placing our mate on the edge of the tub once more. I wrapped one of the towels round my hips before wrapping one round our mate. Picking her up bridal style we carried her down stairs and laid her in front of the fire place.

"Don't move from this spot my mate. I will be back with food for you."

We knew she wouldn't move from that spot what we said in the shower was the truth. We are now her master in every way shape and form and she will bow down to us. Going to the kitchen I quickly got together everything I would need for her dinner. Making sure that the fondue was going to be cool enough without hardening again I carried it slowly into my mate. Noticing she did exactly as we had told her, we leant down and captured her lips with ours before going back to kitchen for the fruit.

We were looking forward to continuing this evening with our mate. What had taken place in the shower was a little early in the evening but now it was done the monster and I were both happy. We made our way back to our mate, purring the whole time. Placing the fruit on the table we sat down next to her before lifting her into our lap. Kissing our mating mark, we placed a slice of banana in the sauce before bring it up to our mates lips. We continued to feed her with our fingers, finding that both us found it erotic. Once we had made sure she was well feed, we slowly stripped her of her towel before telling her to lay on her stomach in front of the fire.

Reaching under the table and removed the bag I had placed under there last night. I got out the massage oil, and squirted some on to my hands. Like in the shower we started at her feet and slowly worked our way up her body, purring louder as we felt our mate relax under our hands.

"That's it beautiful, relax for us. We need to explain to you what has happened. We meant what we said in the shower, we our your master and you will obey us. You will still be free to do as you wish within reason. It is our job now to look after all your needs from feeding you to making sure every wish you have comes true. There however going to be rules. See we are possessive when it comes to you, and we don't like the thought of any male that isn't us touching you. We will allow your father and our Captain to touch you but only when we are around."

We sat up and waited for our mate to say something. We knew that what we had done, didn't exactly help her trust us but we needed to do it. Our mate turned over, not bothering to cover herself up which was a start.

"Charlotte, actually talked to me about this. She even wrote me a book to help me understand what to expect after I walked in on her and my father one afternoon. I can't say I fully understand it, still being human and all but I know it's not something that can be ignored."

We weren't surprised by her statement, after all our Sergeant, had explained to us before we meet our mate everything she had taught her. We smiled at our mate before removing our towel. We needed our mate once more before we took her to bed and it wasn't going to be slow. In less than a second we were between her legs and thrusting into her. In less than three minutes we were filling her with our essence as she came down from another high. Still buried in her we carried her upstairs into our room kicking the door closed behind us. Making sure that she was about to move we turned the bed down before climbing in under the sheets. Holding her as close as possible we stroked our hand through her hair and down her back while we hummed to her. Slowly we felt her drift off to sleep on our chest.

An hour later the front door opened and closed. I smiled as the smell of our Sergeant reached our nose as she cleaned up before slipping out of the house once again. Allowing ourselves to relax we closed our eyes imagining we were truly sleeping with our mate.

B POV

I slowly returned to the real work. My two seconds of peacefulness turned into panic when I couldn't feel myself move.

"Open your eyes beautiful. Everything is okay."

I opened my eyes and came back to reality fast. The reason for my lack of movement had to do with the fact that the Major was laid on top of me covering my body with his.

"Major..."

I tried to bury myself in the bed as I watched his eyes turn from their bright red to black as a growl left his mouth.

"How many times must I tell you to call me Jasper. NOT MAJOR."  
I tried to turn my head away so he couldn't see the tears that were forming in my eyes but he griped my chin forcing me to keep looking at him.

"Sh, don't cry beautiful. I am not sorry for yelling at you like that but I know from now on I won't have to remind you again."

I nodded my head because I knew it was true. I wasn't happy about the fact he had marked me but I knew the reason why he did.

"Now my mate, what is it you wish to ask of us?"

I couldn't help but notice that he started to refer to himself in the plural either. I didn't get to answer as Peter's voice filled the air.

"Major, Munchkins breakfast is ready."

I watched as Jasper's eyes grew dark before letting out a low growl.

"We will continue this little talk later. Now don't move while I get you something to wear."

He kissed my head before disappearing for a split second. I continued to lay were I was knowing full well if I did move it would only lead to pain. Jasper returned moments later with a dress that I didn't even know I owned. He placed it on the bottom of the bed before reaching his hand out for me to take. Allowing him to pull me from the bed to stand before him, I couldn't stop the shiver that ran through my body as he let his eyes take my naked form in.

"You are stunning and MINE."

He pulled me so I was pressed against his chest as his fingers ran down my spine as he licked the bite mark causing me to let out a small moan in response.

"We don't have time for this beautiful."

He stepped back and helped me into the dress before seating me on the bed to brush my hair. He then put it up so it was in a bun on top of my head showing off his bite mark. I jumped as I felt him place a necklace around my neck.

"Relax angel. It's just my family coat of arms. It shows the world that you have excepted me as your mate. Now came before your food becomes cold."

He pulled me down stairs and into the kitchen to be greeted only by Charlotte causing me to frown. It was Charlotte that answered my unspoken words

"Your dad had to go to work and Peter is in the family room until the Major allows him to come near you again."

I nodded my head before allowing my mate to pull me into his lap as he feed me. Like before he let me drink my own coffee without his help as he spoke to Charlotte. Once I was finished I didn't say anything nor did I try to move. I knew exactly what the bite mark meant and I knew the pain I could be in if I did something he didn't like. I once witnessed Peter punishing Charlotte one afternoon after she got in to a fight with a male vampire who didn't understand the word no.

I felt a hand on my face bring me back to the present and to a very worried looking Charlotte.

"Bella, sweet heart are you okay?"

The million dollar question that I had no answer for. I gave her a small smile before nodding my head in response. I suddenly jumped as Peter walked in the room

"Why don't we go to Seattle for the day? It might do us all good to get out for the day."

I didn't bother to say anything after all it wasn't like I had choice in what I did now. I suddenly felt myself being lifted before the world become slightly blurred. When I could see straight again I knew exactly who I was with. We were in the middle of the river that separated the property from the National Park.

"Okay Munchkin, spill"

"Spill what?"  
Peter span me round and looked me in the eye before sighing.

"Fuck. Okay Munchkin I need you to listen to me okay."

I nodded my head causing Peter to roll his eyes at me.

"Munchkin, what happened last night between you and the Major doesn't mean that you are his slave. You can still be your charming self, you can do what you want within reason. Actually the only difference now is that you have to tell the Major where you're going instead of your dad or me. As for what happens in the bedroom he will never take advantage of you. Now you know we males can be possessive at the best of times however as you know from me, our time in the Southern Wars have left both the Major and I even worse than most males."

I hadn't realised I had been biting my bottom lip until the taste of copper filled my mouth and a roar filled the air. A moment later I was in Jasper arms as he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth for a moment before licking it closed.

"Be careful beautiful. Now would you like to go to Seattle today with Charlotte and Peter?"  
I nodded my head before looking at the ground. I still felt like I had no say despite Peter's little speech. I heard my mate sigh before picking me up like a man does his bride and carried me back to the house.

I was surprised when he walked into my room placing me gently on the bed before stripping me off the dress. I sat there as he walked into my closet returning seconds later with a change of clothing for me. I didn't pay much attention to what he dressed me in until I felt him pull the necklace out and rearranged it so it now hanged on the outside showing everyone who I belonged to. I held out my foot for him to put my shoe on for me before doing the same with the other one.

He pulled me so I was standing before wrapping his hand round my neck before leaning to kiss me.

"Relax beautiful. What happened last night doesn't change anything."

I nodded my head again causing him to let out a low growl in warning. I smiled at him before leaving the room by the power of my own feet. Being careful not to slip I made my way down stairs and straight into Charlottes open arms.

"Everything will get better soon love."

I smiled at her before letting her pull me out of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own but I do play with them.**

**A/N: This is one of those chapters that I hope will answer some of those questions you wanted to be answered. **

B POV

We had been in Seattle for all of five minutes before I suddenly stopped and everything from the past 24 hours came crashing into me. A large part of me was pissed off but then again I was starting to understand who did the biting and who wanted what from me. Without thinking about what I was doing I walked up to my mate and slapped him across the face hurting my all ready sprained wrist before linking my arm with a laughing Charlotte before she pulled me down the street leaving two very surprised males trailing in our wake.

"I was wondering when you were going to work it out. I know I told you about it in the past and what with the small talk Peter gave you..." she waved her hand about all most hitting someone who talked to close.

I had to admit it did take me a while to actually work out the whole mating thing or more importantly who my mate is. Until I was changed it was going to be like living with someone who suffered from split personality disorder.

"Oh you mean the fact I have three mates in one body? Jasper, who loves me and respects my choices, the Major, who is a possessive pain in the ass and the Incubus in him that demands I bow down to him without argument. I can live with the first two at the moment because it's kind of nice to be looked after even if it does mean him having the need to dress me but if the incubus comes out again I am going to find a metal bat and hit him with it."

I said the last bit loud enough to make sure my mate got the hint. I was suddenly picked up thrown into the air before being caught again by my laughing mate who winked at me before indicating he got the picture. This was the man I loved not the ass I had meet last night, the one that expected me to kiss the ground he walked on. My lips were suddenly busy as my mate kissed me before placing me back on my own feet.

"So darlin', what do you want to do?"

Charlotte and I smirked causing Peter to groan in response causing my mate to give us a confused look. We ran off as Peter explained that our time in Seattle starts with a bit of shopping, then lunch and a game of looking at the 'local' merchandise as Peter calls it or as Char puts it checking out cute guys. Then antique shopping that for some reason often meant we landed up at a sex shop at the end of the day.

The look on my mates face as Peter mentioned the word shopping caused me to worry. I slowly walked back to where the boys had stopped and placed my hand on his cheek and frowned. Peter throw me a small smile before walking off with Charlotte just far enough to give us the appearance of privacy.

"Jasper, what's wrong?"

He looked down at me looking like he wanted to grab me and run away instead he brought me into his chest and started to let out a soft purring sound.

"I'm not sure if Peter and Charlotte ever told you about my past after we escaped the wars..."

I suddenly froze in his hold as I remembered Peter telling me about the Cullen's and how for twenty odd years my mate was lied to by a bitch who claimed to be his mate until one day he found her wrapped round another guy. How for those twenty odd years he was forced to change every aspect of himself to comply with who she wanted him to be.

"You mean the twenty years of reliving hell? Yes, Peter told me all about it and I do mean all of it."

If I ever meet the bitch she will wish she was never born. Peter once showed me a picture of my mate just after he left her. He looked like he was all most dead, there was no life in his eyes and he was dressed in preppy clothing that looked really unconfutable. I remember even then wanting to taking him in my arms and never let him go. I let my mind take me back to last night and ran my finger over the necklace I now wore showing I was now fully mated to the man in front of me. My eyes widened as I realised what had him worried.

"I am not that bitch. I love you for the man I see right now, and in a way I love the Major, even though he can be a pain in the ass at times. Now as for shopping, the only thing I go over the top on are books and art supplies and those I order on line. Charlotte and I tend to spend time window shopping and picking up the odd one or two things but only if we really like them. Now please relax and enjoy yourself."

I went to step back only for his hold on me to tighten as he pulled me even closer to his chest. Placing a finger under my chin he tiled my head back so I was looking into his shining black eyes.

"Can you please repeat that first bit for me again my mate."

"What the I am not that bitch or the bit where I said I love you?"

I suddenly found myself wrapped round my mate as his mouth attacked mine. I could feel myself starting to blush as the air filled with wolf whistles causing my mate to purr loudly. He kissed me one more time before putting me back on to the floor.

"I love you too my mate. Now I do believe we have some shopping to do."

Still blushing I allowed myself to be pulled down the street until we meet up with a very amused looking Peter and Charlotte. I had to admit shopping with both Peter and Jasper was a lot more entertaining than I thought it was going to be. Usually we had to put up with Peter's endless amount of complaining about being bored the second we started this time they lasted at least five minutes before it started.

"I'm bored Char, why don't we let the two love birds spend some time together while we go have some of our own fun?" 

I giggled as Charlotte rolled her eyes before ignoring his suggestion and dragging me into this little shop that from the front looked abandoned. Inside was a different story all together. I giggled as I was swept off my feet by Taylor who swang me round before placing me back on the floor before kissing my check earning a growl off my mate who pulled me against his chest as he licked my cheek removing Taylor scent.

"Jasper, stop that. I want to introduce you to Taylor, one of my mated friends from school. Taylor, meet my mate Major Jasper Whitlock."

I couldn't stop the giggle that left my mouth as I watched Taylor give my mate the once over licking his lips as he took in how tight his jeans where causing Jasper to hide behind me. Not many people knew that Taylor was bi sexual until Ben came waltzing in to class one day. Charlotte shook her head as she kissed Taylor on the cheek before asking where Ben was.

"Right here beautiful. Well hello again poppet, how was Russia?"

Ben brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it before kissing Charlotte on the check.

"Russia, was okay Ben. Though I am sure you have all ready heard. As you can see I got a great welcome home present."

"You're right about that poppet, I did hear and let me tell you how worried you got me. I thought we taught you better than to go running into danger like that. It took a direct order from your mate to stop us from going after you."

I frowned before turning to look at said mate.

"When we get home darlin'"

I nodded my head and added yet another question to the all ready growing list. We spent the rest of the morning getting me measured up for a few new dresses that I would be needing in the coming week for some reason. When I dared to ask I got the stock standard

"When we get home"

By the time we left to get me food I just kept my mouth shut unless it was to answer yes/no questions. It wasn't until Peter asked what I wanted for lunch and I snapped at him did Jasper pull me into one of the service passageways.

"I don't know what has gotten into you Isabella but you are behaving like a child who has been told that you can't have candy."

I closed my eyes and started to cry as I felt liquid on my thighs. Shit, with everything that had taken place in the last few days I had lost track of my due date. I found myself wrapped up in Charlotte arms as she hummed at me.

"Sh, it's okay sweet heart. Why don't we get you home so you can get cleaned up?"  
I nodded my head before she pulled me up into her arms. I felt the wind dance round us as she ran us home. It wasn't until we got home did I realise Jasper wasn't with us.

"Peter had to drag him away when he caught the scent of your blood. They will be driving the car back as soon as Jasper has hunted. I promise when he gets back we will have a family meeting to answer your questions. Now go have a good soak while I go and make you some pasta."

I nodded my head before doing as Char told me to. I was half way through my bath when Jasper entered the room looking upset.

"Bella I am..."

"Don't. You have nothing to apologise for. It should be me doing the apologising. You were right I have been acting like a child today. I can't even blame it all on my hormones because some of it has nothing to do with them. I am sorry about how I treat both Peter and you today."

Before I could blink Jasper was naked and had picked me up so he could get in behind me.

"It's partially our fault. We have this habit of not telling you things that you have the right to know and when you ask we try and put it off for as long as possible. Charlotte told me that we were going to have a family meeting once we have finished."

I nodded my head not being able to speak as once again I found tears trailing down my face. I didn't realise I had started to cry out loud until Jasper pulled me round so I was straddling him as he purred to try and bring me comfort. I have no idea how long we sat in the bath with me crying in his arms before Charlotte came to find us.

"Come on sweet heart, let's get you out of the bath and feed. Then we can work everything out."

I nodded as Jasper handed me over to Charlotte as he got out of the bath. Before I could blink Charlotte was handing me back to him, having fully dressed in my flannel Pj's. Burying my head in his neck I noticed he walked human speed through the house. I was even more surprised when he placed us in the family room rather than the kitchen. After he had feed me my lunch Charlie had returned home looking slightly worried. My father took one look at me and crouched down and growled at Jasper who let out his own growl in return before pushing me behind him.

"You two enough. We are here to help Bella understand everything. Charlie, all I am going to say is hormones."

The look on my father's face caused me to laugh a little before I curled into myself as a stabbing pain ripped through my stomach. I felt a cold hand on my stomach before I was flooded with calm. I couldn't stop the moan that left my mouth as the pain faded from my body. I was half laid on the sofa with my head in Jasper lap as he run his hand through my hair with a hot wheat bag on stomach.

"Okay, Bella, sweet heart, where would you like to start?"

I bite my bottom lip as I tried to work out which question I actually wanted to start with.

"How did you find me? I mean no one has ever explained it to me. I remember the day Ben found Tyler and Alistair, Angela. "

"I felt you. I knew the moment you were born. Your soul reached out to me and bathed me in everything that is you. It's difficult to explain it really. Part of me wanted to come to you the moment you were born but a part of me knew that you weren't ready for me. As I said it's difficult to explain." 

I could believe that, in fact the whole mating thing seemed confusing and from talks I've had with Char and Peter it's a confusing to them as well.

"Okay, Russia. How did you know? And more importantly why didn't you come yourself?" 

It was Peter who answered.

"Bella, where vampire's. We don't shut up at the best of times. Stefan is an old friend of mine and phoned me the second you left his eye sight. The Major, was all ready here when I got the call. The only thing that actually stopped us from coming after you was Charlotte. She suggested that we send people to watch over you."

Okay well that was useful to know. Charlotte had a lot more power over the boys than I realised. Looking over at Char, she threw me a wink causing me to giggle once again causing both Peter and Charlie to groan.

"don't even think about it little one. I am not saying you don't have me wrapped round your little figure but if you're ever in trouble like that again I WILL protect you."

I nodded my head before burying it in his chest as my eyes yet again filled with tears. I couldn't stop the smile that crossed my face as Jasper buried his face into my hair and began to purr.

"I'm sorry."

I felt him shake his head before he started to purr even louder. I have no idea how long we sat in near silence before I managed to get myself under control once again. With my head still buried in my mates chest I hiccupped the next question out

"How _hic_ true _hic_ are _hic_ Incubus_ hic_ stories _hic_?"

I felt my mate become still under me for a second before he began purring again as he spoke

"It is the only thing human's had right about us. Most Incubus, go around mating with virgins in hope to produce off spring. In most cases the human dies during the mating process. If they do survive the mating then they are more than likely to be ripped apart when the baby is due."

I pulled back so I could look at him before I asked my next question

"Do you have any...?" 

"NO. When I was in the south, none of them survived past the original sex. When I was with _her_, I was denied my very being, in ever shape and form. When I escaped from her hold, you were born and that side of me won't allow itself to be tainted as it were. That is the one thing the stories don't mention. Once an Incubus finds its mate, it will only mate with them. It is all so up to the Incubus to chose whither or not they impregnate their mate. In our case we will not allow it. We can't risk losing you."

"Um, okay, wow."

Not the most enlightened response I could come up with but considering I've just been told my mind had turned to mush. I never really wanted to be a mother, the very thought of children gave me goose bumps. However knowing that my mate could give me one was somewhat of a shock.

"Isabella, I know that it sounds like I am dictating your right to have a child but I am not willing to loss you over something that in the end might land up being killed anyway. Most Incubus children don't survive past a year because of their thirst. Those that do survive are no better than animals because all they are pure Incubus."

That confused me and it must have shown on my face because Peter interrupted my mate

"The Major, isn't a full Incubus. He has the sex drive of one and some of the give powers of one but is mostly vampire. A pure Incubus lives for sex and sex alone. The Major, as you know is an empath as well and last time I checked you two can leave the bed."

"Okay. I think I am going to need time to get my head round all this. I do have one last question. You bite me the other night why didn't I change?"

It was Charlotte that answered the question

"Sweet heart, Incubus's and this does include the Major have their own type of venom that marks their mates. The easiest way to describe it is well, you're kind of married."

That caused me to fall off my mate lap with a squeak. Married. I looked up at the ceiling and blinked.

"Isabella, please say something."  
"Married. Were married?" He sighed before shaking his head and picked me up off the floor and back into his lap. 

"Yes and no. To any vampire that comes near you the answer is yes. The dresses you were getting fitted for today is because I have to announce you to the vampire world in the next few days or I am going to get my ass handed to me by the Volturi. However to human's and their laws the answer is no."

I didn't know if I should be upset or excited. My hormones settled for giggling which was better than crying.

"Married"


	8. Chapter 8

After spending five minutes getting my head around the fact I was married, well in the vampire world any way I stopped giggling and allowed myself to remember he mentioned the Volturi.

"Why do the Volturi need to know about us being married?"  
I had heard about the Volturi, over the years both from before they came out and afterwards as they started to deal with human governments. I thought it was a simple enough question but after a couple of minute without an answer I was starting to feel angry again.

J POV

I could feel my mate start to get angry again and I couldn't work out why until I remembered she had asked about the Volturi and none of us had yet to answer her. I moved so we were laid fully down on the sofa so I could look in her eyes as I began to explain.

"There are three reason that we need to inform them my beloved one. The first is that just like in the human world they keep records so they know how large covens are getting and now since we have come out who has found their mates. This way both them and the human's know if you are human or not and when you are going to be turned. Secondly, I work for them. I help train new members of the guard, sit in the counsel when it comes to working with the humans as well as other political factions within the vampire world. The Volturi aren't the only leading vampire group, they do Europe and North America, which includes all of Russia, Mexico ,what use to be half of the old Ottoman Empire. The Triad as it is known co-rule South America with them, most of Africa, Asia, Australia and New Zealand."

I stopped seeing the confusion in her eyes as I mentioned the Triad. They weren't anything like the Volturi. Each area had its own council with a head which was a member of the royal family. Zafrina, was the head in South America, Baas was the head in Africa, Chin- Hae was the head in Asia and much to my amusement Alexandria the youngest and the only half human half vampire out of the whole family got Australia and New Zealand.

"How come they aren't all ways on the news like the Volturi? In fact why before today have I never heard of them?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath letting out a low growl as my mates scent clouded my very being. I flipped us again so I was laid over her as I buried my head in her neck before I answered her.

"They hate the spot light and are more than happy for Aro, to do all the talking. In fact you will be meeting them in a few weeks."

I could feel my mate become still underneath me as my words hit her just as everyone else left the room. I wanted to at least have a few more days before I told her that we would be moving to Italy at least for the next two months and that Charlotte, Peter and her father won't be able to join us. **  
**

B POV

I couldn't stop the tears that left my eyes as the Major, whispered his apologises to me over and over again as he explained that we would have to leave my friends and family behind.

"Just think of it as a holiday, it also gives us time to get to know each other better. Charlotte, will probably web chat with you every night."

I nodded my head as he let out a small purr before slowly licking my face where my tears had fallen. I started to wonder if my mate suffered right along with me during this time of the month. For a split second I really wanted to ask him before I suddenly found my lips busy.

"You have no idea what you do to me my mate. How much I crave you, how much I want to be in you right now but I know you are not ready for that again especially after last night. I can't say I am sorry about what happened because I'm not. I love the fact that you smell of me to other vampire's, I love the fact that no matter happens you can never leave me."

I found myself getting upset until he said the last bit. The real reason he allowed his incubus side to mark me, the reason the Major, was so dam happy about it. He was scared I was going to leave him, just like that bitch did, the same as the woman Maria, his maker.

"Never. I will never leave you. I might not all ways be happy with you and need some space but I will not leave you like they did. I don't think I have the strength to leave you. When Alistair, tried to take me the pain that spread through my body..."

The air blurred as the walls of the house disappeared and I was hit by the smell of the woods as my mate run to what I could only guess was our personal little hide away. The moment we entered the sky above us opened up. My mate carefully placed me on the bed before moving to the opening of the cave. Before I could even so much as blink he had moved a large rock so it was covering most of the opening but still leaving enough of a gap so I could breath.

He slowly moved back to the bed stripping his clothes off before crawling up the bed so he was covering me. I could feel his need to claim me once again and this time I was going to allow it to happen.

"I'm your Jasper, take me. Mark me as yours"

J POV

I felt all three of my sides come together as my mate finally handed herself over to us. We were going to make this a night to remember for her before we finally fully claim her. Carefully moving so we were knelt between her long legs we looked down into her eyes watching as the darkened so they were all most black causing me to let out a growl as I felt myself become harder than I had ever thought possible.

Oh my sweet mate was all ready showing vampire tendencies and by the time we left this cave she would be one. Without my eyes leaving hers I removed her clothing letting the little pieces of fabric float around us like a mini blizzard as she let out a low moan of pleasure.

Yes our mate was starting to warm up to our darker side. I leant forward and captured her lips with mine, what started off as a slow and sensual soon had me tangling my long fingers into her hair hold her mouth to mine as I forced her into submitting to me. I knew that if I was going to allow her to remain human her lips would be bruised. I moved my mouth away from hers as she started to turn blue due to lack of oxygen. As she gasped for breath I licked and lightly bite my way across her jaw and down her neck to the small hollow where her scent was concentrated the most. I brought my mouth down so my teeth lightly nipped at it causing her to arch her back as she let out a meowing sound. Pulling back so I could look in her eyes again, I thrust two of my fingers into her dripping core causing my beloved mate to start to beg.

The Major loved hearing her beg, he couldn't wait to take her every which way before changing her and the incubus was in agreement.

"My mate, my Isabella, my pet, let go. This is only just the start."

I couldn't stop the snarl that left my mouth as she fell over the edge of what cliff she had been on, screaming my name as she did. I loved watching her body twitch as she came down. I laid down again so I was on top of her I tilted my head so I could whisper in her ear.

"Tonight my mate I am going to take you over and over again. Then I am going to finally claim you once and for all. YOUR MINE."

The whimper that left her mouth at my words caused me to growl in answer before I told her where I wanted that warm mouth of hers. The fear that swept from her body through mine worried me a little.

"What is going through that beautiful mind of yours my mate? Why do you fear so?"

The words that left her mouth threw me for a bit

"I don't know what to do and I don't want to displease you"

Oh my beloved mate, how those words made me so happy. I knew she was pure after all I had taken that away from her, but to hear she was completely innocent brought out my primal instincts.

"That pleases me to no end. I will show you how I like things and I am sure that you will do great."

I rolled us over so I was sat against the wall with my mate straddling my body.

"This is your chance to learn my body as well as I have learnt yours little one. I am your mate as much as I am yours."

I sat there as my mate tilted her head to one side as she tried to figure out what she wanted to do first. The moment her fingers ghosted over my jaw I couldn't help but purr. She continued to trace my face, feeling all the bite marks that littered my skin. I was shocked when her lips suddenly kissed one of the larger ones before moving to the next one. She kept doing this until every single bite mark had been worshiped by her.

The moment her fingers weaved through my hair she pulled my hair indicating she wanted me to leave my head back. I couldn't stop the sounds that left my body as she continued to kiss and even went so far as to lick my whole body tasting me as she moved do to where I wanted her the most.

The moment her hand brushed against where I wanted her the most I let out a deadly snarl causing her to jump.

"Keep going my Isabella. My Siren."

She bite her bottom lip as she moved her hand back down to where it was before. Her hand was so warm but not as warm as her dripping core. I moved my hand so it was covering hers

"Nice and tight now, you can't hurt me. Now move your hand so you gather some of my liquid."

I was being semi clinical because my mate was still young and I didn't want to scare her by using dirty talk quiet yet.

She shook her head before sliding down my body so her breath hit the tip causing it to move. I watched as she leant forward and licked the tip before sucking it in her mouth, moaning as my cum hit her tongue.

"That's it. Take your time"

For the next few minutes the only sounds that filled the room were her moans and my snarls as she deep throated me on her first go. It didn't take long for me to be calling her name as I emptied my liquid down her throat.

I pulled her up capturing her lips with mine tasting myself causing me to moan. I loved the way we both tasted together. I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers

"You were wonderful my little Siren. More than wonderful. Most people couldn't do what you just did. Not without a lot of practise."

I watched as she blushed and was surprised how far down the blush actually went as she drew her bottom lip back into her mouth as her eyes lingered on my chest causing me to look down as well.

There was a tiny bit of blood mixed with her liquid from where I had her straddling me earlier causing me to let out a primal growl as I used my finger to gather it up and place it in my mouth before attacking her lips with mine once more.

A small part of me forgot that my mate still bleed while she was on heat but a larger part of me craved it. Push her back on the bed I moved down her body so my head was laid between her milky thighs as I started to feast upon her.

_This would be the perfect time to get her ready for the next step_

For once I agreed with the incubus in me. I needed, no had to have split my essence in her as much as possible before I changed her. Just like the time in the Gazebo I used her own juices to coat my fingers before rubbing her back hole causing her to let out a small squeaking sound.

"Relax my mate, you enjoyed it last time remember."

I felt as her muscle relaxed once again as I pushed one finger into her and then another causing her to cry out as she stretched around them. I moved them in time with my tongue causing her to let out a strangled moan. I moved quickly and pushed into her stretching her around me as she was coming down from yet another high. I stilled letting her get use to the new position. I watched her face as I started to move in and out of her watching and feeling as my mate stopped feeling pain and started to feel pleasure. I wasn't going to last long due to her tightness, when I started to move faster my mate started to moan in pleasure

"I told you that you would enjoy this my mate. You're so tight, I don't think I am going to last much longer. Come with me my mate."

She did as she was told causing me to scream her name out as she tightened around me so much that I couldn't move unless I really wanted to hurt her. I allowed myself to drop forward still buried within her and cooed at her.

"Don't feel embarrassed my siren. I promise you when you are like me that will be as enjoyable as every other position. Now relax my mate. I will let you rest for a while before we continue."

B POV

The moment he pulled out of me I couldn't help the small moan that left my mouth. I was a little surprised that I enjoyed it as much as I did, or that he had more planned. He was up to something, and a large part of me didn't care. He moved so he was curled around me purring as my body continued to come down from the multiple orgasms he had just given me. I moved my jaw up and down relaxing it from what I did to him earlier. I was happy that I had managed bring my mate that much pleasure but my jaw was now killing me.

I jumped a little as he cupped my jaw in his long fingers slowly easing the muscles.

"My siren, why didn't you tell me you were in pain?"

I shrugged earning a growl in response and a pointed look

"I wasn't at the time. It's just started to hurt."

I let out a small yelp as he started to lick my jaw. It was an odd sensation, considering his venom was hitting my skin causing it to tingle, it was all most erotic in a way. What shocked me the most however was the fact I could feel it as it sank into my body causing the muscles to loosen up. I hadn't realised he had stopped until I felt his breath against my ear

"Now rest my mate, I will wake you in a little while to finish what we have started."

I suddenly found myself yawning causing me to glare at my smug looking mate.

"Don't fight it Isabella. Just be a good little mate and sleep."

I wanted to argue but soon found myself falling in a haze like sleep.

J POV

I wrapped myself around my mate as much as possible without restricting her movements too much. This would be the last time she actually slept before I finally claimed her as mine. I had no idea how long I allowed her to rest before I moved her hair away from her face as I felt the her family arrive. It took everything in me not to rip them apart as Peter, slowly moved the rock to one side just enough for them to enter without letting in the cold air.

"We are only here to say one last good bye Major. We promise not to wake her."

I nodded my head as both Charlie, and him moved over and placed a kiss on my mates head causing her to mutter under her breath and curl move so she was curled into me.

"You hurt my daughter and you won't be able to run away fast enough. Do I make myself clear?"

I let out a low growl but still nodded my head in understanding that even though the Siren in my arms was my mate, she was his little girl beforehand.

I waited for Charlotte, to come closer only for her to shake her head before Charlie, wrapped her up in his arms.

"I will not say good bye to my daughter. It's not like I will never see her again."

I bowed my head burying my face into my mates curls as they left once again blocking the entrance. I slowly began to wake my mate. It was time.

"It's time to wake up my mate. "

I slowly kissed my way down her body bring her to a state of full arousal even before she was fully awake. I rolled her so she was on her back as I slide up her body nudging her legs apart so I was nestled between them. I wanted her final moment of humanity to be one of pleasure not fright.

Her change would be a lot different than most vampire's because she was my mate. I would have to nearly drain her completely before flooding her with my venom in order for her to change.

"That's it my little siren wake up for me, it's time for me to fully claim you."

I entered her just as her beautiful brown eyes opened for me one last time.

"I love you, my beloved mate. No matter what happens now I will all ways love you."

I tilted my head to the side skimming my nose down her jaw and further down to her throat where I carefully kissed her main artery before biting down.

I filled my mate with as much as love as I could as our body rocked together as I slowly drained her. She screamed my name as I felt her fall over one last time as I flooded her body with my two venoms. I pulled out of her just as her back arched and she let out a high pitched scream before she fell silent.

"Mine, now and forever my mate."


End file.
